Ana Key
by GwendolynD
Summary: One-shot/ Mini-story's. Started out as mainly Harry Potter, but I am now branching out and will do a mix. Includes Splodges verse for those who follows that. Chapter 18 is the Big Bang Chapter. CELEBRATE GOOD AUTHORS- ANY COMPLETED WORKS THAT YOU RECOMMEND LET ME KNOW AND I'LL ADD TO MY FAVORITES!
1. Chapter 11

**TROLLS MAKE A MOCKERY OF FAN FICTION!**

**DO NOT REVIEW THEM!**

**THEY THRIVE ON THE ATTENTION!**

**REPORT THEM!**

**I am going to start a list of trolls and their stories on my profile page. The first troll on that list is Jo-Bell and her 'story': 'Jo-Bell at Hogwarts'.**

**Even if taken down, they can always start again, but this way people can see who took look out for and thus not review- that is the only way they'll stop.**

**So if you know a Troll P.M me and I'll add them to my list.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**GwendolynD**

**Ps. If you are waiting for an update on any of my stories I am very sorry- I do honestly plan on finishing them all.**


	2. Broken Threads

**Broken Threads**

**Summary: **After the war, Hazel Potter, finds out her father is alive, a who happens to be a vampire, named Carlisle Cullen- What? Guess it is time to meet the family.

**Disclaimer: ** Anything that is recognised from the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. Also, a special mention to **JasonMorganfan87** for allowing me to use your concept, from your story **'The Lost Cullen'** , of Harry being Carlisle's son/daughter and having Helga Hufflepuff bring Harry where he was needed in the future- which basically gave the idea of for this mini-story.

**On Writing: **Can I just say, that when writing this, it kinda lost control and just kept expanding and more story arch's came up, but I didn't want to expand into novel length, because I wouldn't finish it. If anyone wanted to though…let me know.

**Context:** This is set after book seven and the Cullen's are in Forks pre-Bella.

…

Around a thousand years ago, in a school just newly named Hogwarts, sat two women; one was named Helga and the other Rowena.

The two were chatting as the one named Rowena sewed a tapestry.

Rowena suddenly went into a trance, her hands shook and she broke the tapestry she was holding, just as she came through. Helga gasped when she saw the look of horror on her friends face. She held her friends hands and looked her straight in the eye "Tell me my friend and I'll make it right"

…

Hazel stared at the thick role of parchment in-front of her, daring herself to blink. She does not quite believe what she is seeing. She had gone to Gringrots today, to get her affairs in order-unfortunately going through war did not diminish her responsibilities as a head of two Old and Noble houses. She had made her way to Gringrots, thinking she had a partial idea of what to expect.

She did not expect however- this.

She was not the daughter of James Potter, or Lilly Evens.

Now that she came to think of it, she wandered what blood rituals did Dumbledore use to protect her and the Dursleys? Though she supposed that was not her problem now - this now was.

'This', being that her father was a guy named Carlisle Cullen.

And she was apparently three hundred and twenty-seven years old- she did not feel old, well not _that_ old. But this made no sense- what-so-ever.

She had asked the Goblins to check how it was possible for her to have two sets of biological parents. They were yet to find a solution and so she had left with an agreement that they'd owl her once they had some answers.

Harry stared at the parchment once more; the proof that the Goblins gave her to show that she was Hazel Cullen, not Potter. She ran a hand through her hair and sunk into her couch- just why her? And how was this possible? And why did these things keep happening to her?

She needed to speak to Ron and Hermione.

Grabbing a mirror from her jeans pocket, she spoke to it.

"Calling Hermione Jean Granger"

The mirror glowed red once, which showed that the call went through, it then glowed green which showed Hermione answered. Sure enough, as Harry brought her mirror to her face Hermione's was looking back at her.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry smiled "Hello to you, too Hermione"

Hermione scowled at her friend "Tell me what's wrong Harry, quite procrastinating"

Harry sighed "Could you and Ron come over, I think it would be best if I showed you both"

As she hang up, she then looked across to where the parchment lay on the table and sunk further into her seat.

...

Hazel didn't bother to move when her fireplace roared to life or when her two best-friends sat beside her on the couch. She leaned into both of them and they held her, as they had been doing since first year.

"Harry what's wrong" Hermione asked her again.

Harry sighed and straightened a bit so she could point to the parchment on the table "Read it"

Hermione, pulled her wand out and silently levitated the parchment toward them. Harry sat back, as Ron and Hermione bent in together to cut across her to read the parchment.

"Bloody-Hell Mate" Ron was the first to exclaim, what they'd all really been thinking.

"Yeah"

"How is this possible?"

"Well, I was wondering you'd figure that one out for me" Harry turned with a small smile to her friend.

Hermione did a dramatic eye-roll and sighed "Research, that's all I'm good for"

Ron grinned at Harry "Bout time she got it-eh"

The three then laughed, before Hermione gave Harry a friendly squeeze on her shoulder "Don't worry, we'll work it out"

"Yeah mate, we will"

And Harry grinned at her friends, feeling better since she received the news.

...

A week later, Hermione Granger was found by Harry surrounded by books, the piece of parchment not too far from her grasp. Harry sat across from her, another book on rituals in her hand. It had only been one week, she knew that sometimes bits and pieces came bit by bit, or that everything came at once, but eventually research will pay off. So she was not yet worried, even if they had found nothing, well nothing new.

Though she was slightly concerned that between the Goblins and Hermione Granger nothing had come up yet, but non-the-less they shall continue on.

Eventually, the solution did come, just not how they expected it.

The trio, were devising a plan to create an organisation that helped the wellbeing of the minority creatures of the magical community, which they were to call 'Marauder's Rebellion'. In doing so, Harry had befriended quite a few creatures, including a Vampire by the name Nigbert.

She had invited Nigbert over to discuss proceedings, when she received her big lead.

Nigbert was sucking on a blood-pop, his red eyes watching Harry amused as she scowled at him for messing up her hair.

"I should have spoken to you earlier Miss Potter, you are so easy to tease a great enjoyment for someone as old as me"

"How old are you, exactly" Hazel had asked out of her own curiosity.

"Now that would be telling" he wagged a finger at her "when one passes a certain age, their age must never be revealed and they shall never be asked"

Hazel snorted.

"In my time, Miss Potter, it was quite improper for young ladies to snort"

"Well, there you go again, talking about time, when are you from? The sixteen hundreds?"

"Any time specifically?"

"I don't know, 1660's?"

Nigbert placed his feet back onto the floor and sat his chair back onto all fours.

"Now where did you get that?"

Hazel looked at Nigbert, puzzled. He was from that time period then, could they have been friends? Could he know some-thing? And then suddenly the story came out.

It turns out, that not only was it possible for her and Nigbert to have grown up together, but Nigbert knew her father, not because he knew him growing up, but apparently her father was like Nigbert, a Vampire.

…

Harry was now faced with a new problem, to meet her Vampire father or not to meet her Vampire father. Now that her father was alive or well, un-dead, she was faced with the actual possibility of meeting one of her parents and she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

She was happy where she was. Sure, she had two Noble families to reign, and she had clean up from after the war, not to mention the numerous funerals and press conferences, meetings with ministry officials- even though she wasn't a technical member of the ministry, but they did request meeting with her so…, etc, but she was happy. She slowly and gradually started to accept who she was, that's why she went to Gringrots, to sort out her family issues.

She had Ron and Hermione, by her side and she had just started making progress.

And then 'Boom', Fate handed her another curveball.

And things began to unravel again. Who knew? Why was she kept in the dark? How did she get here?

And then she had her three hundred year old Vampire father to worry about, what happened to him? Did he abandon her? Did he think her dead? Did he even remember her?

She once again found herself sinking into her very comfortable and sinkable couch. She needed help.

Pulling out her mirror Harry, decided to call Ron this time.

…

Somewhere in…who knows where sat a very attractive man.

It was somewhere that was snowing, but the man sat on the ground in khaki pants and a navy t-shirt not caring about the cold. In-fact if you knew what he was, you'd know that this sculptured man was not bothered by the slightest by the snow storm raging around him, making his blonde hair and charcoal/amber eyes to glare in the surrounding white.

Vampires are affectionate of the cold.

Which explained why this being, could sit there with-out a care. In-fact the cold normally made Vampires happy, but this Vampire was not.

What made this Vampire un-happy was that today was July 31st.

Carlisle, the name of the Vampire, gave a bittersweet smile, his family had deemed this day as his 'Leave me the hell alone day'. That is all it was to them. He was grateful, after all of this time, they don't question him. No-one, even Edward, have any idea what this day is to him and he wishes that this day forever remains his.

It is a selfish act, but he doesn't care.

July thirty-first 1664, was a day he was selfish and greedy. Till this day, it remained clear in his mind, it haunts him, but he won't allow himself to forget. He isn't sure if he made a mistake, done wrong, but he will maintain that he did what he felt was right, what was best.

He gave his only daughter to a witch.

He was desperate, he wanted to save her, but her mother was poorly, she could barely take care of herself forget their daughter. His only child. And he, as a monster, was in no position to take care of her, it took allot out of him to keep her for one night.

He was about to bite the bullet and place her on the doorstep of an orphanage and then she appeared. The whole time they spoke, she wore her cloak up, so if he she were alive now he wouldn't recognise her, but for some reason he felt compelled to trust her. He told himself that she'd be safe and he handed his child to the witch.

His insides coiled at the thought as he spat out venom. A witch, he couldn't bear to believe it. He gave his precious to a witch.

He shut his eyes as he pictured his beautiful girl with the big bright emerald eyes, he loved her so much. It was for the best, it had to have been.

Then suddenly for the first time, the face changed, it grew older, until a face of a mature young lady pictured in his mind. The witch's words rang in his mind _"Broken threads shall separate father and daughter, once repaired and only then shall they be reunited."_

Carlisle let out a gasp. He was going to be reunited with his daughter.

Just as those thoughts entered his mind, there was a 'thump' and suddenly Carlisle was very concerned about the storm.

…

Ron and Hermione were looking at her as if she were the stupidest person on the planet.

She blinked at them "Don't you see my problem?"

"What problem mate? Of-course you'll meet your father."

"What Ron is trying to say" Hermione interrupted before Harry could flare her famous temper "Is that, all you ever wanted is to know your parents, not to mention that once you've found a mystery you never seem to be able to let it go until it is solved"

Harry wanted to argue, point out that was because she thought her parents were Lilly and James Potter, but she was tired, not to mention Hermione was right. She never could let anything go unsolved.

The three sunk into her very sinkable couch.

…

They were doing a blood ritual to locate her father and then they were going to figure out ways of contacting him from there. They were in the middle of the spell, when Harry felt something was wrong. It wasn't until she heard the words echo to her _"Broken threads shall separate father from daughter, once repaired and only then shall they be reunited" _did she know something was wrong.

However, before she could react, she felt a pulling sensation from her naval, very much alike a portkey, before she found herself somewhere very wet and cold. She barely noticed the arms grab her as she allowed the darkness to consume her.

…

Carlisle grabbed his daughter and ran. He could feel her warm body, gradually freeze, against his own, but he kept his ear out as he listened keenly to her heart beat. He had to warm her, so he ran.

Faster than what he ever thought possible he reached the cottage he had rented out and made a fire before wrapping her in blankets and placing her in-front of it. He watched her, unsure as to what to do, for once not feeling discomfort from the heat.

He could hardly believe this was his daughter. He had given up hope of seeing her again and suddenly here she was, he almost wanted to forgive the witch.

Eventually she moved and shrugged the blankets of herself and she turned to face him.

If he were human he would have gasped out in shock, as it were his eyebrows rose high enough for a human to notice and his mouth was opened just the slightest.

Her big emerald eyes were old, far too old for someone of her age.

He had failed her.

He tried to ignore the anger he felt, he trusted the witch. However, before he could continue to have his inner rant, a shout caused him to open his eyes and he once again faced the other being in this room- his daughter. The one person he never thought he'd see again, he found himself smiling.

He went out to grab her, to touch her, but then he paused, suddenly he paused. It had been over three hundred years since he'd held her and she had only been a year old. He didn't know her.

He'd change that.

"How are you my father?"

It was a reasonable question; he wondered how much she knew, before he decided to tell her everything. His own daughter deserved to know, how it was possible for her to be here.

She had listened silently throughout the entire tale, and he watched her carefully as she stood there a blank mask covering her emotions. He wished Jasper or Edward were here to read her for him. For a human, she was surprisingly good. That chilled him.

And suddenly, she radiated anger and a stick appeared in her hand and she pointed it at him.

It suddenly clicked, his daughter was a witch.

…

Harry was angry. She was feeling other things, but right now she focused on her anger, her own father abandoned her, sent her here. He ruined her life.

She focused on that.

Never mind the fact, that she had spent her entire life wishing for family. Never mind she felt betrayed, loneliness and sympathy for the man. She did understand his desperation, but at this point in time she ignored all rational sense and focused on her anger.

"How dare you, you ruined my life!" she screamed at him, her voice going rather high at the end of her statement.

She continued to point her wand at him, ignoring his wince. He was the reason why she had to survive the Dursley's and Voldermort.

"I was hoping you could meet my family"

"What" Harriett dropped her wand. He had spoken softly, but she had heard him clear as a bell.

She stared at him and suddenly she felt lost.

She had been replaced.

"NO" she shouted out. She wasn't sure if she was shouting out against the idea of being replaced or visiting his family, or perhaps both, either idea sounded horrible.

But, despite her protest, she had found herself in Carlisle's car and not aparating back home.

She tried to ignore the smug voices of Ron and Hermione in her head, telling her she was curious and wanted to meet his family otherwise she would have left.

…

Living as a family of Vampire's, especially with a seer and mind reader, it was very rare for them to be surprised.

So, Carlisle could not hide his amusement, when Alice opened the door as he reached it, for her jaw to drop dramatically so at the sight of the human next to him. As they entered to living room, his family had made their entrance and they all politely sat watching him, trying to ignore the human.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Hazel Cullen, my biological daughter"

Despite the gravity of the situation, he couldn't help but feel humoured by their expressions. He sincerely hoped they'd get along.

His musings were cut short until he heard a hiss from his 'eldest' as Hazel and Edward seemed to be having a staring contest. He was about to put a stop to it, when Jasper stepped in-front of Hazel.

"Edward stop" it was a strong command from the normally quiet Vampire that Edward was shocked into obedience.

Jasper then turned to give a reassuring smile to his daughter, who gave him a fleeting one in thanks back. Carlisle blinked, well that was one down, now the rest.

…

Harry had cautiously followed Mr Cullen, into his replacement family of Vampires, wondering just how many were there. When she suddenly felt something naturally wander into her mind barriers. Whoever, it was, was a natural and it took allot out of her to keep him out.

"Stay out" she informed him.

However, it seemed he was stubborn, but his flinch of surprise told her who it was. She glared at the bronze haired boy, willing him to leave. She didn't dare try legilimency to get into his mind. It took too much concentration to keep him out, so she was stuck on defence.

Then suddenly he was gone and she blinked, suddenly standing between her and the person attacking her mind was a blonde haired vampire, who smiled at her and she smiled back in thanks.

The vampire held out his hand "My name is Jasper"

Mr Cullen, then introduced the rest of the family. Hazel shook all of their hands, before asking if she could be by herself. Esme then pointed out a spare room that they had available in the house.

She sat on the couch, for they obviously weren't expecting to house any non-vampire's, and thus there wasn't a bed.

She had a step-mum and step-siblings, five in-fact. From nothing to everything, it was rather overwhelming. She didn't know what to think, how to handle the situation, this was way out of her depth. Do they even know about the magical community? About her being a witch? How would they re-act? All this and more equalled a restless sleep,

Meanwhile, downstairs the Vampires' were talking about the new addition.

"A witch? You gave your daughter to a witch!" Rosalie could not believe what she was hearing, none of them could really believe it. If Carlisle wasn't an honest man, they probably wouldn't believe it.

Emmett shook his head "If witches actually exist, as do we and the shape-shifters, can you imagine what else?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

Esme turned the conversation back to what mattered, what is needed to take care of her, how to cope with a human in the house- this was mainly directed to Jasper, what they could do together as a family and then Alice piped up.

"I have a question though; I wonder why I could not 'see' her?"

"I must admit I had trouble 'reading' her as-well" Edward admitted.

This had everyone stumped, except for Carlisle who shut himself in his study. The rest let him be, as they knew as tough as it was on all of them, but for the two main contenders this would be tougher. He could not believe he forgot his daughter's own super-natural state. How to break it to them?

He sat in his study all night.

…

When Hazel made her way down, she was shocked and slightly disturbed to find, bacon and eggs waiting for her. But still she gave thanks to Esme, who was still wearing her apron, and sat down to take a bite- which she promptly spat back out again, as the eggs were over-done and too salty.

She put a hand up toward Esme, preventing her from helping and calmly made her own breakfast. When that was ready, the entire Vampire family, minus Mr Cullen, were sat around the table as they ate, which she recognised as them trying to have a family meal.

To her, she'd place it in her top 5 weird moments, and for her that was actually saying something- it would probably be evenly compared to Dudley apologising to her.

As she finished her meal, the one named Alice excitedly talked about the clothes they could buy, and things that she needed and how fun it will be. Esme exclaimed what a great bonding experience it would be and before she could protest, she was in a car and heading for Seattle.

They scattered around her being extra helpful extra nice, told to try on outfit after outfit and told her how good she looked, it was when they were bed shopping, it became all too much and she snapped.

"JUST STOP"

Years of being starred at meant she was not distracted, when shoppers stopped to stare at them.

"_Enough_" she pointed to Alice "You- I'm not your doll for dress ups" she pointed to Esme "And you- just ok stop- you're not my mother and everyone else, just slow down- space- I need space- and please whatever else you need to 'help' me with- don't-_ok_- I'm _good_ by myself- always have been- so no-no- and no- I can't right now"

They drove home in an awkward silence.

Hazel went straight to 'her room', when they reached home blatantly ignoring the replacement family. Though only Jasper noticed her flinch when she heard Rosalie say "I told you she'd be trouble".

Hazel, was just thinking of Ron and Hermione and how worried they might be, when the door-bell rang. Curious she left her room and paused at the top of the stairs, next to a pillar so she could hide and still get a clear view.

She didn't have to bother with discretion, as Nigbert came into view.

He grinned at the sight of her and ignoring all the other Vampires, made his way towards her "Harry you old chum, good friend, how be you?"

He slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Nigbert, what-"

"Isn't that how pals great each-other?"

"Pals? Nigbert"

He unslung his arm and shrugged his shoulders "Just thought I'd give it a go, since you know we could've been"

She smiled at him "I like the sentiment, but I prefer the other Nigbert"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek "Alright then"

She raised an eyebrow at him "Ok, ok, I'll stop now"

"Good"

They then turned their attention to Hazel's wide eyed vampire family.

Nigbert waved to them.

"You're a Vampire" Rosalie finally blurted.

"As are you" was Nigbert's cheeky reply, which made Hazel snort.

"So you are used to Vampire's then" was Hazel's fathers query.

Hazel shrugged her shoulders "I don't regularly hang out with them, but I do meet on occasion-so yeah!"

"And the Volturi allow this?" said Carlisle.

Nigbert raised a brow toward Hazel "Volturi- so muggles then"

"Yeah"

"Wait- _Muggles?" _Rosalie was insulted.

Nigbert rose a hand to her "Calm down my dear, it is just a term used, for what you are non-magical people- though technically speaking now that you are Vampires you belong to the magical society as-well."

"As-well" Emmett turned to look at Hazel "Holy Crap" he then grinned "this is wicked"

The rest were, however, rather solemn and Hazel sighed as she led them to the living room.

…

"What you are trying to say is that, there is a magical society, where you have a government, schools, banks, police force, sports matches, your own celebrities- everything and the Volturi are unaware of this?"

"Oh trust me, they are completely aware, just jealous so they hate us and try to make things hard for us non-muggle Vampires" Nigbert grinned at Carlisles question.

"So do trolls exist?" was Emmett's enthusiastic question after the dull questions were done.

Both Hazel and Nigbert grinned "Yep"

"What about fairies?"

Hazel scowled "Absolute devils"

Nigbert chuckled "Hey they have a great sense of humour"

Hazel's scowl deepened "I do not call stealing my bed, when I had a rather long day at the bank, amusing" Hazel crossed her arms defensively.

"Well they returned it"

"The legs collapsed when I sat on it!"

Nigbert roared with laughter.

…

After Nigbert left, though not with-out giving a mirror to Hazel for communication, things calmed down greatly in the new Cullen house-hold.

Her time with her father, was awkward but they both tried and there weren't many arguments. Though she was polite with both Alice and Edward she spent as little time with them as possible, as they both annoyed her to no end, she and Rosalie both mutually agreed to ignore each-other, she tended to avoid Esme as she was overly confused by the compassionate and caring woman; she got along with Emmett (he just loved hearing about Quiditch), but she didn't spend too much time with him as Rosalie didn't seem to like it, she spent most of her time split between talking through the mirror with Ron and Hermione, chatting with Nigbert when he visited, or sitting quietly with Jasper where sometimes they didn't do anything but sit in silence for several periods of time.

On one occasion there was a fierce chess match between Ron and Jasper, which Ron eventually won.

However, every morning and every night, with-out fail, Hazel would make her meal and they'd sit together around the dining table while Hazel ate.

…

On one occasion Nigbert was visiting and they were talking together in the middle of the forest when the topic of the Vampires 'Vegetarian' diet came up.

"It's not normal for Vampire's is it?- I mean, should they really go against their natural instinct, it is what they are, why deny it?"

"You mean like Werewolves?"

"That's different"

"How"

That gave Hazel some thought; perhaps she could create a food that could help them blend into society better and not have to kill to survive, just like Wolfsbane was used to help Remus on full moon.

She whipped out her mirror and called Ron and Hermione with a big grin on her face.

Because that's what it all came down to, the family meal- a family that was why they were together wasn't it?

Well except for one- Jasper, he was happy to spend hours by himself, so why did he stay here?

…

The first time Ron and Hermione stepped out of their fire-place Alice gave a little jump and shot through the first floor her legs dangling below the ceiling.

But soon that became a regularity as-well as the floating books, self-writing dictating quills, steaming cauldron, newt eyes, snake tongue, beetle juice, blood pops, and an excited whispering trio who wouldn't tell them their secret.

But Hazel knew another stunner would come soon.

…

She felt it as she woke, something was wrong.

There at the foot of her bed were the Hollows.

She knew exactly what that meant. When she was obsessed with them on their Horcrux mission, she came across a myth that she now new exist. If the Hollows found an owner, that person would be the Master/ Mistress of Death and forever immortal.

That thought chilled her to her bone.

She always thought she'd die someday, eventually meet her loved ones, even James and Lilly whom she spent a good portion of her life wishing to meet because she thought they were her parents.

To keep on living when Ron and Hermione died, just made her sick.

She picked up the only Hallow that she could bear the touch, her cloak. It was precious to her, her fathers or not, so many memories good and bad came about because of it. She shrunk it and put it in her pocket before heading down for breakfast she'd deal with the Hallows later.

…

"She can't stay"

"Rosalie"

"Shut it Esme, what do you think will happen when she ages, or dies, she is already making us argue"

"Only because you're making an argument"

"She's hiding something"

"Alice!"

"I don't know why you're sticking up for her, in-case you haven't noticed the way she treats you"

"Alice, Edward, Rosalie, enough."

"No_, its ok_ let them speak!" Hazel glared at the three Vampires as she reached their gathering.

Hazel put up her barriers as Edward looked her way "Alice is right she is hiding something" he growled, as he pulled out of her mind.

"Hasn't any one told you it is rude to read peoples' minds!" she snarled back.

"He's just protecting the family" Alice defended Edward

Hazel snorted "Protecting the family? Really him?"

Hazel saw him tense and had her wand out ready for the lunge, as he raced her way she quickly blasted him across the room. As Alice came her way she pulled up some flames and circulated a barrier to protect her-self.

Carlisle stepped forward "Give me your wand"

"No"

Carlisle stretched out his hand "I am your father, do as I say"

"_No" _she screamed, unable to believe what she was hearing "NO! NOT MY WAND!"

In her anger, her magic unleashed breaking a few things and shaking the room. She then disappeared with a loud 'crack' the fire disappearing and the room calming down when she left.

…

With-out thinking things through, the Vampire's left to look for Hazel. Jasper, when he was far enough, however, back tracked. He knew, since they were used to their role-playing of Edward being the 'eldest' they would often forget that he was actually the second oldest in their group, thus they didn't listen to him much. He didn't mind, but it would've avoided this current situation.

He made his way back to the house and toward the kitchen.

Something he had learnt over the years, was that the future is always changing and a mind reader can in-fact be fooled, but one thing that cannot be hidden were your emotions. They are your betrayers- the truth.

He entered the kitchen and he could feel the pain, sadness and everything else, but he couldn't see, smell, or hear anything, but he trusted his instincts and he knew someone was there. And then out popped a hand, then an arm- the hand grabbed something and a silvery sheet fell to the floor and revealed Hazel.

He stood there, because like any beast, you have to let it come to you first.

"Carlisle is protection; he protects you from the Volturi"

He sat next to her "Yes"

He didn't need to say more, because they both understood how it came about it doesn't matter, what mattered was survival. He had seen it immediately they had both led soldiers- their stores were bound to be different, but he knew about her guilt ridden nightmares. They'd both seen life at its worst moment; he understood hating yourself for doing it, but having to kill and turning people into monsters just to survive. Their perspective of life was different from the others and that's where they connected.

"And Alice led you to him"

"Yes"

Silence.

Jasper was ok with that, silence he could live with.

"A wand, is like a familiar, it picks you 'The wand that chooses the witch or wizard' – it is part of you, an extended limb- it was like Carlisle asking me to chop of both my arms, because he said so, I know I over reacted- but"

Physically there were no tears, no water leaking from her eyes, but he could feel them. He tried to comfort her; brought a hand on her shoulder as if to say 'I'm here' gave a light squeeze. She leaned into him and he held her in a one armed hug.

"- but, this morning I found out I am unable to die, I'm immortal"

And so, Hazel explained the Hallows.

…

Jasper and Carlisle explained the situation to Carlisle and he agreed to let her have the wand, but she had to weed the garden- she was fine with that. After they explained things to the rest of the family, Rosalie pulled her aside and they had a long chat.

Taking away lives, making people immortal it didn't seem right to them, especially when there was no choice in the matter. Choice- being able to live your own life was important for both of them.

"Did you know that for over a year I resented Carlisle for changing me."

"No, but I can see that"

"Now, are you happy you turned?"

"It allowed me to meet Emmett"

"We both know, being soul-mates the two of you wold have met at any other time"

"What about you and my 'brother'"

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't you ask which one?"

"Impregnating a human is illegal"

"Join the club"

"For you there is a potion"

"Do not joke with me"

"Hmmn the two of you are both Vampires, perfectly legal"

"I'd hug you, but I might crush you"

"I can take you"

…

Days past and they once again adjusted to one-another, when Hazel suggested they use her money and buy her a car. Since they were passionate car people, she knew they were bound to be away a while.

Though Jasper seemed to know she was up to something, but went along with it anyway.

When they came home and were surprised to find a home-cooked meal ready on the table, enough for more than just one person. Hazel smiled "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

For once the Cullen/ Hale family sat around the dining table together barely believing they were enjoying a family meal.

Carlisle hugged Hazel and kissed her temple "Thankyou"

Hazel hugged him back "Thanks Dad"

…


	3. Never- Splodges

******Note:** This was taken from my story **Splodges in Time,** which I shall be deleting and moving the one-shots here.

**Never**

_Have I thought about killing myself?_

_Offcourse I have._

_To be honest, I'd think it would be expected. How can someone in my position not be expected to think about death, when it is constantly there._

_I should have died when I was one, but I didn't._

_As an orphan I spent my childhood being a 'freak' and longing for a parents loving touch, that never came._

_When I was eleven I learn't that my parents were murdered…_

I climbed up the stairs tracing my hands along the stone wall as the stairs spiralled upwards, my chest heaving as I took deep breaths and shut my eyes as I entered the tower my heart thumping. I leaned against the stone wall of the tower and let the cool air wash over my face.

I was so confused, lost and alone. I did not know what to think anymore.

I took a deep breath and savoured the calm serenity.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and dribble down I chin as I listened to the castle; it was damaged and would never be fully repaired again. My home was damaged and I had nowhere to go. I owned properties, but I could never use them, they weren't home and they'd never be home. My home was gone.

I shuddered and pressed myself up against the well.

I knew i shouldn't, but she felt responsible for the deaths.

Why do people keep dying me?

_I almost died that year and the year after._

_The third year I had a crazy psychotic man supposedly after me…he turned out to be the parent I never had, the mad uncle I loved and the over protective brother I teased._

_He died two years later._

_A monster rose in my fourth year and I witnessed her first death._

_Fifth year I was a liar and an attention seeking brat._

_Sixth year I learnt of the man behind the monster. I saw myself in the young boy, I sympathized with him and for a long time I thought I was capable of turning out the same._

_During the finale battle I learnt that a man I once detested could have been my favourite companion and acquaintance. Now it was too late. I was just lucky portraits could talk._

_Before they met for the finale time he had tried to kill me six times, this was the seventh and last attempt._

Tom Riddle had died on Halloween 1981 and Voldermort took his place. A man had died and was replaced with a twisted power mad monster.

Regardless, I did kill him.

I knew I wasn't alone and that there were people worse of than me. I should be grateful, for the support I have, but seeing families support each-other, a mum hold her daughter, despite what side they all leaned on each-other and I felt so alone.

I opened my eyes and looked at the open sky. The great vastness, the way it continued to expand on forever. The openness and the way the stars danced with freedom and spirit.

That was why I loved flying. The way the fresh air brushed against my face, my hair flowing through the wind, the rush and excitement that filtered through my body, the freedom I felt as I flew through the air at uncontrollable and even reckless speeds, the closest I got to freedom.

Dying, to me, felt so peaceful and pleasant, I smiled softly, many loved ones were there.

I walked slowly and carefully to the edge of the tower and looked down. The ground was so far away. I took a shaky breath, but I knew I'd never do it, because I knew no matter how alone I felt I had a strong support and I could never abandon Andromeda and Teddy.

I had to be there for them, they needed me, just as the Weasley's, especially George, needed me too. I'd be strong for them.

I felt a presence come up behind me and turned around, my hair wiping around my face.

He walked up to me understanding in his eyes. I walked up to him and passed him his wand. He smirked and pocketed it.

He opened his arms and I walked into them collapsing into the embrace.

I pressed my forehead into his chest and shut my eyes, I took a shaky breath as my body shook and tears leaked down my cheeks. For the first time in my life I allowed myself to cry.

I cried and cried allowing myself to sink into him and to be held by him.

I felt safe.

And that made me cry even more.

I had never felt safe before and that scared me.

I looked up at him and stormy grey eyes looked comforting and reassuring down at me. They told me they he'd hold me for whenever I needed him and that made me happy.

I nuzzled I nose on his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder "Never let go" I whispered into his ear.

He kissed the top of my head "Never"

_Do I think about killing myself?_

_Never_

_..._

_**GwendolynD**_


	4. The Heiress

**The Heiress**

_Over a thousand years ago there were four great young witches and Wizards; Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff , and Salazar Slytherin. These four had a collective dream; the dream was to build a school where youthful witches and wizards could train to be skilled fully fledged witches and wizards in saftey away from the prying eyes of the muggles. Despite their many trials and tribulations including when Salazar left they pulled through and the school was a great success. _

_However, there was one moment in time where the it looked like the school was about to fail. _

_Lady Basia Hogwarts, a young bright Polish witch that was travelling through the town Hogsmead, when she bumped into Helga. The normally cherry girl was looking downcast and slightly depressed. Over some tea, the two got talking and the story came out, many rogue werewolves and vampire's were scaring the local muggles, giving a bad name to all creatures, the smaller creatures that couldn't defend themselves like houseelves for instance were getting treated horribly and Helga feared and uprising among the stronger creatures, like the Centaurs and Goblins, she feared that they'd be against the school and everything they worked for could be easily destroyed._

_Helga was unsure as to what to do, as she believed in creature rights, but educating young witches and wizards was also a strong point for her._

_It was early days and nothing too damaging had happened, so Helga decided to wait before doing anything and patiently keep an ear open._

_After the first meeting, the two witches became great friends and Helga, between running the school Helga showed Basia around London, magic and muggle and even introduced him to a young wizard, Lord Christopher Cadmar Potter._

_Time past nothing was heard and all assumed that the predicted uprising would not come. _

_It did._

_It caught them by surprise, it was brutal._

_However, eventually an agreement was made between the creatures and wizard kind and the magical community could continue to rebuild itself. However, the school was destroyed and extremely weak, it seemed to be beyond repair. _

_Basia, over time grew to love the school was perhaps just as attached to it or even more so then the four Founders. In a desperate bid to save the school, she poured her magic into its cores and gave it some life. However, it drained her deeply and whilst the school lived on the result ended with her death. She was buried on the grounds where the great hall, the heart of the new school flourished._

_In her memory the founders named the school Hogwarts and Barisa left behind a boy by the name Charles Erol Potter._

…

It was Halloween. a glorious night, stories were being shared, a the wonderful meal was being eaten. The occupants were content and happy, simply enjoying life.

Until suddenly, the sky turned midnight black and a blue tinge formed in the centre of the ceiling, and started to spread gradually across the entire ceiling and then eventually their was a crack and the roof split and the ceiling opened.

A single crystal blue tear drop fell and grew bigger and bigger the further down it went. Until eventually it was about the size of a mini cottage in the centre of the hall.

The rooms occupants watched in awe as the drop splattered onto the ground and the glistening water sunk deep through the floor and suddenly a girl appeared.

She was face down her midnight hair that cascaded down her back, was mattered and covered in blood and grime, her clothes were torn and covered in blood, the flesh was bruised, scratched, burnt, and her left leg was bent at an odd angle.

The shocked audience watched at the horribly injured girl pulled herself up and stood tall on both her feet, she squared her shoulders and her dark emerald war hardened eyes surveyed the room as she strongly gripped her wand.

_Harriah swore violently in her head as she surveyed the room, wondering what the heck Fate and done to her now. She felt the Potter dagger cut into her hip, as she gritted her teeth and fought fatigue trying to scrutinise the situation._

_Sweet mother of mercy, couldn't she get a break._

…

**As you can tell, this contains a female Potter named Harriah. However, this is a challenge; for any writers that want to continue this, go ahead.**

**You may interpret this any way you want, as long as you don't ignore this introduction, keep the title, the female Harry and pm me to let me know you are taking up the challenge so I can see your work. You may also make this a crossover of any kind.**

**The more people that decide to take on the challenge the better; it should be interesting to see several different versions of this story.**

**GwendolynD**


	5. Adrian Carter Challenge 2

"_He was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely, I doubt Regulus was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death._"

—Sirius Black[src]

**What if Regulus wasn't dead?**

…

The woman wrapped her coat tighter around her body as she made her way the chilled halls of the hospital. She opened the door of a lonely room at the end of the Hospital, the woman sat in the single seat by the bed and tucked the greying strands of hair that had fallen loose from her bun, back behind her ears as she sat down next to the patient.

The only patient she had left.

She was getting old now and could no-longer do her rounds as a nurse.

She had found him seventeen years ago and she had been responsible to nursing him back to health, when the others said it would be impossible she looked after him anyways.

Even though she was retired she still came back to look after her one patient.

She gently stroked her hand through his rich black hair "My son his wife gave birth last night, it's a baby girl, they decided to name her Freya, there second child I;m sure you remember"

No Response

Not that she expected one.

She had found the body by the rocky hills during her nightly walks. The body was strained and feverish, there were clear signs of it being dehydrated, the boy was alive, but barley breathing and was coughing up blood. The boy become unconscious soon after she had found him. He was on the brink of death something within her stirred and she knew that despite the odds she had to help him.

She ignored the doctors when they said it was too late and little they could do, she continued to look after him. Her hard work paid of, they boy started to breath again, his body responded to the tube food and his organs healed, he just won't wake up. He was a healthy young man, but his eyes won't open, he was stuck in a deep sleep.

However, for seventeen years she visited him, hoping that one-day he would wake up, he never did.

Sighing Mary Douglas stood up "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" then she exited the room.

…

Seventeen year old Aquila Grengrass, cradled the bundle in her arms and held it closely to her chest, her cloak swishing around her as she hurried through the muggle neighbourhood. She smiled softly as she laid the bundle onto the doorstep.

She was grateful she was able to hide the bump until the school year was over and grateful her parents gave her the chance to get rid of the baby instead of instantly throwing her out and disowning her.

She softly stroked the soft cheek and kissed the babies cheek as a single tear dripped down her own cheek. "Have a good life, little one' she then straightened up and with a 'pop' Aquila Greengrass left the muggle neighbourhood.

One year later Aquila Greengrass was killed.

…

**Meet; **Adrian Carter

she has purple hair, is a muggle-born student, currently in her final year of Hogwarts, is a Hufflepuff, a potions prodigy, plays beater for the 'Puffs, loves Bertie Botts every flavour beans and muggle stationary, a trouble magnet, has a crush on Charlie Weasley and is the lost daughter of Regulus Black.

…

You may do whatever you wish with the above information, it is your free reign, go mad, it's a basic story line I came up with and I want to see what you come up with…

**GwendolynD**


	6. The Completley Backward Couple- Splodges

**The Completely Backwards and Convoluted Couple**

Harri leaned back into her seat and looked at out the window a small smile playing on her lips as she spotted the man across from her check his watch as they waited for other passenger's load onto the train, he'd probably wouldn't mind the wait if he'd experienced the instant transport of the wizarding world, like portkey for example.

Harriah preferred muggle transport herself, the only expectations possibly being broomstick and she wasn't about to fly to France, she rather enjoyed the ability to sit back and relax, not having to worry about being spotted by a muggle.

Draco couldn't understand why she even bothered to get ready earlier, just to catch a train when she could aparate and be there instantly. Though she was glad he allowed her to go the muggle way without argument, a few years ago he would have thrown a fit and they would have argued, but since she had ignored his protests and got him accustomed to the muggle world he eventually relented. Now, he allows her to go muggle, as long as it doesn't involve him, he doesn't mind.

She smiled fondly as she remembered the first time she dragged him muggle shopping. The entire time he was wide eyed, his head spinning everywhere, his head spinning in every direction, curious about every little thing, looking like a innocent naive little boy. She thought he looked absolutely adorable and nothing like the suave, composed, regal, silver tongued Draco Malfoy she was used to, Harri had been shocked and disappointed as she didn't have a camera to film him.

It was a pity as it would have made perfect black-mail.

Though Harri admitted to herself, if he were like that every day he wouldn't be her Draco. She shivered at the thought, an innocent and naïve Draco Malfoy would be down right creepy. It honestly wasn't him.

He was arrogant, selfish, cunning, dominating, demanding, rude and a complete ferret-faced git, but for some unknown reason he cared for her and was quite fiercely protective, sometimes infuriatingly so, but for some unattainable reason she loved to be held by him, she felt safe in those safe arms of his, which she'd just melt in.

She just couldn't fathom as to why, but she what? She despite it only being a week away that she missed him, his hugs, his touches, his smiles, his scent him just being there, him being his obnoxious douche-bag overly egomaniacal yet caring and gentleman like self, dare she say it…she loved him.

She loved Draco Malfoy and that scared her.

They never spoke it, but she felt and hoped he felt the same way.

It was a strange feeling, someone you used to hate, even consider an enemy, heck they were on different sides of a war, then to find your-self in love with a person, who once upon-a-time brought about such menacing hatred with-in.

For seven years they despised each-other, at some stages she wondered if it were even real. Was it? Even natural or even normal, for her to fall for someone she spent so much time hating?

She rested her head against the train walls feeling the train vibrate as she watched the fields fly by.

Then again, she had never considered her self to be normal, so why should her love life be any different?

There relationship was so backwards and convoluted, it didn't even make sense and shouldn't make sense and yet it did.

Her heart shouldn't flutter whenever she saw him smile, she shouldn't feel proud whenever she saw him walk in a regal and arrogant manner through both muggle and wizarding world, she shouldn't give a small smile of appreciation when he gives a comforting barley noticeable touch on her hand or shoulder when they were out in public, she shouldn't feel compelled to kiss him whenever he smirks at her and yet she does.

They shouldn't have hot wild sex after they've tried to finish each-other of, yet they do. It was like trying to kill each-other was a strange type of four-play.

Harriah felt her cheeks heat up when she thought of one memorable night.

When the train fell to a stop, Harri stepped of the train she couldn't help but smile, as she watched a couple clasp hands, the two of them did not operate like normal couples and they weren't supposed to work, but they did.

…

Walking through the train station, Harri started to get nervous when she didn't see the familiar platinum hair through the crowds of people.

Deciding not to panic, she decided to wait a bit longer and continued to search for him, he promised her he'd meet her at the station and he never broke his promises.

"Attention, attention, may I have your attention please" Harri ignored the speaker and focused her attention on looking for Draco.

"Um, Hi" Harri froze, she knew that voice.

"Hello everyone, my name is Draco Malfoy and I have a message for a Harriah Potter"

Her eyes went wide, what is the git up to now?

"Harriah" his voice shook, she could tell he was nervous "Harriah" he started again "I love you"

She gasped and put a hand to her mouth, was he really? She could feel her eyes already tearing up and she was beginning to shake.

"You are wild, spirited, uncontrollable, lively, bold, courageous and foolish, selfless and pure hearted, you drive me insane, you are my wild flame and lighten up even my darkest days, please, will you Harriah James Potter do me the honour and take my hand in marriage?"

She stopped breathing he didn't? Oh, for the love of Merlin what was she to do now? Reply stupid!

She looked up trying to spot him, not being able to find him she shouted as loud as possible.

"Yes, Yes, a thousand times Yes"

She circled around still trying to spot him. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she spun around and looked in the direction the gentleman pointed, grinning at the man she ran up to where Draco was, weaving through the crowd, she headed towards him mirth bubbling up inside of her.

Ignoring the curious on lookers, she stopped at the bottom over the stairs where he was waiting patiently for her.

He walked down the stairs and kneeled on one knee in-front of her "Marry me?"

Unable to speak, she nodded her head.

He then placed the simple, yet elegant silver ring onto her ring finger.

Laughter evident on her face, unshed joyous tears sparkled in her eyes as she pulled on his collar, "Get up you fool"

He obeyed her and the second he was up she jumped onto him and kissed him.

She then un-wrapped her legs from around his waist and planted her feet back onto the ground. She stayed within his embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck their noses touching as she looked into those smouldering grey eyes.

She grinned up at him "I love you too"

He grinned down at her and tightened his grip around her waist as he bent down and whispered into her ear "Just to let you know, I won't touch a muggle contraption just for anyone, and don't think I'll be touching another one any time soon'

She giggled and kissed his cheek "I know"

He grinned and then lifted her up bridal style; she yelped and then started laughing uncontrollably as he smirked down at her.

Calming down she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest.

She looked up at him "You know, when I asked you to pick me up at the station, I did not mean this"

"Perhaps, but you'd have to admit that you like it"

'True"

There was an old fashioned 'muggle' limo, waiting for them as they exited the station.

She raised her eyes seeing the styled limo. She smirked slyly "I thought you wouldn't be using a 'muggle contraption' for a while now"

He looked at her and murmured softly 'You know you look incredibly sexy like that?"

Hauling herself up, still cradle in his arms, she kissed him. As they kissed he slowly released her from his hold.

He then opened the door for her and graciously led her into the limo, looking every bit the perfect gentleman.

To the onlookers they looked like NORMAL, ecstatically happy newly engaged young couple.

The second they got home, they tried to kill each-other.

…

**GwendolynD**

…**.**


	7. Time Tumbling Trouble

**Time Tumbling Trouble**

Tom Riddle walked through the open English country side, his plan was working beautifully. The potion for the horcrux was brewing and just needed to settle tonight and then it would be complete.

Feeling eyes upon him he turned and spotted two young ladies looking his way he turned to face them placing a charming smile across his features as he waved back at them holding back on the scowl when he heard them giggle to themselves as he continued on.

Living back in the muggle world was not what he planned, but it would do for now. At least he was out of that horrid orphanage.

He smiled to himself, yes , Tom Riddle would slowly disappear and when everyone thought he was long gone he would reemerge as Lord Voldermort. He just needed a bit of patients and then he could do as he pleased.

Yes things were going brilliantly and he could finally uphold the Slytheryn name.

He scowled at the thought of the disgusting Gaunt, they had tarnished the name and it was up to him to dig it up from the mud

Feeling sprinkles of white sand drop on him, Tom looked as he brushed the few sprinkles of his clothes.. Not seeing anything he shrugged it of, he continued on his walk.

He'd have to do a bit of research, but he had the time and there was nothing that he couldn't reach. Yes, the ministry was so easy to get to, the only thing of his muggle fathers that he appreciated were his looks, women were so easily to manipulate.

Feeling more white sand fall onto him Tom looked up bewildered, what could be happening?

Suddenly more sand and shards of glass fell from the sky, looking around Tom realised that he was the only person about.

Tom watched, his curiosity grow as a blue buddle formed and started to grow and grow to eventually explode, white sand and a few glass shards spraying everywhere, a gold chain floating softly to the bottom of his feet.

Tom bent down to pick it up.

Hearing a groan come from the large pile of sand and glass shards, Tom realised that there was at-least one person underneath it all. Tom put his hand into his pocket, just in case, as he watched the figure struggle to get up. Sand and glass falling around it.

Tom pierced a gaze at the stranger "Who are you?"

Startled the figure looked at him and spoke…

**

* * *

****What happens next?...That is up to you!**

**GwendolynD**


	8. How Slytherin- Splodges

**I know this is short, but it was kinda a last minute idea and in-case you can't guess, this is set after ****Never**** and before ****The Completely Backward and Convoluted Couple – ****or whatever the title of the second chapter was. Anyways, hope you like it.**

**How Slytherin**

"You are a virgin"

Harri froze where she was in her potions essay, at the sound of his voice and stared stubbornly at the parchment before her, tightening her grip on the quill still in her hand.

"The great almighty Harriah Potter is a virgin"

He was mocking her; she could almost picture the smirk on his face. However she ground her teeth and continued to write, purposely turning slightly so he'd be out of her peripheral vision.

She rather hated potions and to top things of she had to get 'love potions' as her topic.

Determined to ignore him, Harriah did not notice how close he was until his hand came slamming down onto her essay and pulled it up and as she reflectively went to grab it, it created a hole in the middle of the essay.

"Hey, that was my essay you ruined" she stared indigently up at his overly smug face.

He glanced at the parchment and shrugged before he burnt it to ash "I can help you with it later; we have more important things to discuss"

Harri glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest "Like what" she huffed annoyed.

He leaned down across the desk and brought his face towards her "Like the fact that you, Miss Potter, are a virgin" he whispered to her.

She huffed and turned from him a slight pink tinge forming on her cheeks "So, whats your point"

He shrugged his shoulders as he casually got up "Nothing, just rather shocking, you being the famous celebrity you are couldn't find someone to shag in your free time is all"

"How eloquently put"

He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well it's hard to have much of a social life when during ones adolescence they have a deranged mass murderer try to kill them"

"I honestly don't think the entirety of your adolescence was focussed on 'a deranged mass murderer' as you so put it"

If Harriah were to be honest, she'd have to say she wasn't all that confident when it came to her body, not to mention the awkward mess she was when it came to dating, not that she was going to let Draco know.

Harriah looked away from Draco and got up from her seat "As I dislike sitting here and listen to you mock me, I'm going to go and get some books, since you destroyed my essay"

Ignoring the prat Harriah stalked of to the potion section of the library.

Focused on finding the books she used and muttering curses she could do to Malfoy. She did not notice him approach her.

"Castration is going a bit far, don't you think"

Harriah jumped slightly, but continued to look away from him and instead focusing her glare at the books in-front of her.

Draco sighed and made his may beside her "Let me help"

She looked at him "Fine, but only because you are better at potions then I am"

He just smirked arrogantly at her.

Harriah hated to admit it, but with Draco's help her essay was going a lot smoother than before.

….

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed is exasperation "Potter you can not simple say 'Love potions are the root of all evil and should be made illegal"

"Why not Malfoy, that's what I think about them, that is what I believe the future is for love potions, he said we had to put that in the essay and as its my essay I'm going to write that"

He took her quill away from her "Hey"

Ignoring her protest he banished her quill.

"Give me back my quill Malfoy"

"Listen to me first"

He could see open her mouth to protest before, then changing her mind, and crossing her arms and pouting, deciding she'd glare at him instead.

"Even though I agree, that all love potions should be banned, that is not the best way to go about this essay, you should explain the different methods like counter-stirring between adding the Venus fly-trap seeds or perhaps if adding Pharaoh Beetle juice could possibly decrease the effects of the potion and thus making it less harmful and better use for couples"

She stared at him "You don't really believe that do you?"

He sighed once more "Of-course not, but this is how you should go about this essay"

"I should Malfoy, I should, should I – "

Seeing the famous Potter temper flare up, in an attempt to calm her down he reached up and grabbed her hands and sat her back into her chair and looked at her, stating as calmly as possible "If you want to do well in this essay you should"

She gapped at him.

He smirked at her and conjured up her quill.

She force-fully snatched it from his grip and started writing.

He watched her write; she looked quite appealing when angry.

Whilst Harri, wrote he would lean over her shoulder to check her work every now and then to see that she was on track and didn't stray too far from what he had suggested to her to write.

….

Sighing in content, Harri placed her quill down and relaxed into her chair. She waited patiently, as Draco levitated her essay and read it for her.

"You got the lace wings, mixed with ash water eggs, but otherwise not bad Potter"

She turned to face Draco a grateful smile on her face "Thanks Co'"

He levitated her essay back onto the table and she leaned forwards to roll it up and place in into her bag.

Sitting back into her chair she stared straight forwards 'You didn't have you shout it to the entire school you know"

He looked at her in confusion, noticing her inability to look him in the eye, and the pink tinge forming on her cheeks, he smiled softly in realisation.

"Well for starters I don't think I was that loud"

If she could look at him, Draco almost pictured the glare that would come his way.

"However, it was mainly shock, if anything"

"Why would that be" her voice was stilted and bordering danger. He could see her fingers grip her arm rest, holding her back.

Getting an idea, he levitated her to his lap and held her in his arms "Because" he whispered in her ear "I'm glad I get to be your first, you Miss Potter will be all mine"

She huffed and crossed her arms, but did not move from his lap "I'm not a possession you know".

He securely held her towards him "True, but that doesn't stop you from being mine"

She sighed into him "I suppose so".

Suddenly a thought struck Draco, they were in the Library and Madame Pince had yet to pounce on them, with all the commotion going on surely, she should have picked up something by now- she was keyed onto every section of the Library.

"How come Pince hasn't come over to chuck us out yet"

"Hmmmn" Being half dazed, Harri hadn't heard Draco's question.

"Pince, she must have known something was up" Draco questioned Harri once more.

Draco watched amused as Harri fidgeted slightly in his lap and averted her gaze from him, looking rather sheepish "Well, you know my connection with Hogwarts?"

He nodded his head telling her to continue.

"Well, ah, apparently Hogwarts allows me to override the wards set by staff and teachers" she looked up at him a half smile on her face.

Draco's heart swelled with pride "How Slytherin"

**...  
GwendolynD**

…


	9. Halloween Again

**Halloween Again**

Tony sighed as he knocked on the door, with McGee next to him, this was one part of the job at NCIS, he did not enjoy.

After waiting a few minuets', the door opened.

It revealed a young woman, she looked to be in her early twenties, she had a messy mop of black hair, was a bit on the short side, quite slender, pale, and alarmingly big bright emerald eyes, which were surprisingly piercing them quickly searching them, almost reminding him of Gibbs.

Immediately, he and McGee showed her their badges, introduced themselves and inquired if they could go in.

They were led into a nice living room, which had a large grand old fashioned fireplace with a nice mantle-piece, that drew Toni's attention and he pictured himself leaning against it, in a fine suit, smoking a pipe, holding a martini in one hand, and a fire crackling behind him as he used his quick wit to entrance his guests...Tony quickly shook away the thought, before turning to the grave matter at hand.

Next to him, McGee, gently tried to persuade the young woman to sit down, but she refused.

"Miss Harriet Potter, correct?" Tony asked the girl.

"Yes" the woman spoke cautiously, but firm.

McGee stepped in "We have some unfortunate news for you"

Harriet swivelled her eyes to McGee her eyes sceptical.

"Your parents are Lilly and James Potter" McGee continued.

"Yes"

"They've unfortunately passed away" McGee tried to be soothing.

As expected, Harriet's eyes widened (quite unbelievable so Tony thought), her mouth parted slightly, her skin greyed in colour, and her legs buckled slightly, but she didn't fall back into the seat behind her, she calmed herself and straightened up.

"But that's impossible"

Ah, the expected denial, Tony stepped forward "I'm afraid your name came up when we did a DNA match of the two bodies on our autopsy table"

Harriet, shook her head "NO, impossible, their dead"

Tony rose an eyebrow "That's what we've told you" he spoke a bit slowly as if she hadn't understood them a few seconds ago.

"No" she shook her head again, then paused in mid thought "Wait" she held a hand out to them "stay there"

She then rushed up the stairs and came back a photograph clutched in her shaking hands. She handed the photo to Tony.

"Are these them? Are these the people on your autopsy table?" she almost demanded pressing the photo into Toni's hands.

Tony studied the photo. McGee looked over his shoulder.

It was an old photo, a red haired woman was standing in the arms of a messy haired male and they were both smiling happily at the person holding the camera. They were younger, but they were the same people.

Tony nodded his head "Yeah"

Shaking her head violently Harriet sat down and buried her head in her hands. "Not possible" and "Why me" Tony heard her mumble over and over again, as she sat there running her hands through her fringe.

"Look" Tony stepped forwards, going to confront the girl, his hand out reaching for her shoulder-

"No!" she stood up abruptly knocking Toni's hand away, her eyes blazing.

"You-Don't-Get-It" she growled furiously.

McGee stepped back slightly, wearily eyeing the wild girl, Tony understood He tried to calm her and reached her, but his hand was wacked away again "No!"

"You don't understand, it's not possible, because-"

Harriet took a deep breath, her entire body shaking, she looked at McGee right in the eyes and then at Tony, almost daring them to disbelieve her.

"I'm an Orphan; my parents have been dead for twenty-one years"

Tony and McGee looked at each-other; Gibbs was not going to like that.

...

**GwendolynD**

Hope, you liked this and that someone was inspired.

I like NCIS and I enjoy HP and NCIS crossovers. This idea came to me and I'm really excited to see what people come up with.

If you are inspired, I just want to say, keep the main idea, but you can change the gender, you can also change the age increase it or decrease it, whatever you like, just keep the main idea expressed in the tale. Also, pairing wise (if you want one) I didn't have anything in mind, so do whatever you like.

If you have any questions, I shall be happy to answer.

Goodluck!


	10. We Don

**We Don't Need Friendship**

That Damn Bastard!

Harriah, when she reached the platform, searched him out. Her eyes peeled the platform for a hint of the familiar platinum blonde.

Nothing.

The entire ride to Hogwarts, she had been a nervous wreck.

She hadn't spoken to him since that night…and even they'd barley spoken- she couldn't even grab him at his trial.

She couldn't explain how she felt, surely things would've changed- surely-

Just as they made their way from the platform to the carriage- emerald met silver- she shifted so she could properly face him.

His lip's twisted into a smirk, his nose upturned, and his eyes were cold.

Nothing had changed.

Harri clenched her jaw and sharply turned her head away from him.

Through the entire Hogwarts Welcome feast, Harri fumed.

That night, she couldn't sleep- she blamed him.

She ate half a chocolate cake- she blamed him.

She had an uncomfortable sleep in the kitchen- she blamed him.

She woke up late- she blamed him.

She went to the wrong classroom- she blamed him.

She felt hurt and terrified- she blamed him.

When she saw him in potions, she was seething, she glared when he smirked her way after handing in his perfect potion, she saw red when they bumped into eachother and she dropped her books.

Forgetting her books, she watched him swagger away.

"YOU ROTTEN, FERRET-FACED- BASTARD!"

He stilled and turned around "Potter Wha-"

"Smack" the sound of her fist connecting with his nose vibrated around the hall.

Breathing heavily, she turned around to collect her books, only to have to duck as the stunner went past her. She turned around again, wand in hand. He had dropped his books, and rolled up his sleeves.

The two stared each-other down.

The hall was silent. No-one dared to move.

At the same time, they both fired of their first spell, and soon spells were flying- no-one tried to stop them.

They moved further down the hall, she dodged a bone crusher, whilst sending a swarm of locus his way and in-time to bring up a shield- she pushed him back with a strong breeze and dove as the ice spears flew over her head- she only managed a few stunners, as the floor beneath her began to shake- to give herself some time to settle she put up her best shield and created some fog- getting to more even ground she fired of a couple of slicers and chunks of armor at him to block the cutting curse, stinging hex, and bone crusher sent her way- and on the fight went.

She was sweating, covered in bruises and blood- even a few bites, her robes were messed up, her feet were sore, and she was starting to feel a slight strain on her magic, but she was not going to give up- no way! There was no-way she was going to loose to him!

She dodged the stunner and went to fire and stunner, when an ancient runes text book flew her way and hit her hand- her wand went flying and before she knew it- he had backed her against a wall and held her at wand-point.

She looked up at him "What are you going to do, Draco?"

He paused.

A tremor in the castle, flung the two back to the ground and the fight started again- wands were forgotten. She wasn't sure as to what she thought she was doing, but at the time all she could think of was that she wanted to maim the bastard.

Harri felt herself being thrown backwards and tumbling down a staircase, Malfoy had her pinned down at the edge of the staircase. He snarled down at her and she glared right back.

The two of them were at the tip of the staircase, which was not connected anywhere and with a jolt, Hari felt the staircase crack. Malfoy, leaned down and whispered "You're as useless as your mudblood of a mother" and with that the staircase gave way.

...

The two fell over one-hundred feet, slapping down on cold stone floor. Just before she landed, Harri felt a hand reach out and pull her towards his body.

Harriah Potter, lay unconscious, face down, her body lying diagonally from Draco Malfoy's her head resting half up on his shoulders, and her left hand sprawled in the middle of his chest. Unconscious, Draco Malfoy lay, face up, one hand just of Harriah Potter's waist, bringing her towards him.

The two were unconscious, for three weeks, two days and eighteen hours.

For three weeks, two days and eighteen hours, two bodies lay prone still and unmoving in a magical coma.

For three week, two days, and eighteen hours, the unconscious couple were the centre of attention.

Those who had seen it were instant celebrities and some were heroes amongst their friends. Stories were spun and grew wilder and wilder.

The area was sealed and no-one could enter, that only made people more curious. People, would slow down as they past the infirmary, 'accidently' get into trouble, take detours to classes, team up and have someone distract madam Pomfry- anything to get a peak at the prone pair.

A pair of eyes, slowly pealed open, blinking slowly as the owner, adjusted to the bright light above them.

White.

She was in the hospital wing.

She looked to the tip of the bed across from her. She didn't need to sit up to know who was in _that_ bed. She looked to her right and was grateful to see the blue curtain that kept their privacy. Nosy teenagers, was the last thing she needed.

Looking up at the ceiling she mulled over as to what led her to this situation. Ahhh- lets see- she was angry- dropped books and she shouted at him…the rest was a blur. She remembered the floor shaking- Oh Merlin, she was tired- and her body ached- the floor snapped- and he-

Harriah sat up.

"_You're as useless as your mudblood of a mother"_

Oh, he said that, didn't he?

Harri stared at the body across from her, all feeling drained from her, as she watched his chest rise, up and down, up and down…Why did he say that? Why?

She lay back down and let that wash over her _"You're as useless as your mudblood of mother"_. Did he really think that? Did others really think that of her? Now that Voldermort was gone…did people think of her as useless?...What else can she do, besides fight dark lords? What other skills did she acquire?

Nothing. That's what.

During her seven years of schooling, did she learn anything useful? No. She thought she was going to die, mind you. But still, did she just waste seven years? Was she better of dead?

May as-well, nothing else she could really contribute to- unless another dark lord pops up.

Harri stared up at the ceiling, her eyes blank, her mind consumed with those thoughts, completely unaware of her surroundings. Too consumed to even notice Draco get up from where he was, walk over to her bed, grab a seat and sit by her bed.

"Potter"

"Hmmmn"

"Potter, I'm sorry"

"Hmmmn"

"I'm Gay"

"Hmmmn"

"Your not even paying attention are you?"

"Hmmmn"

"POTTER"

"You're up?"

"Yes"

Harri turned to her side, so she could turn away from him. Which meant, she didn't see Draco reach out to turn her over again, only to hesitate and bring his hand back down again, nor did she see the concern his eyes held.

When he spoke his voice was soft "Listen, Pot- Harriah, I'm sorry- I didn't mean it- what I said" pause "It was stupid and at the time, all I can think of is that I wanted to hurt you. I know it's not much of an excuse- but I can honestly say I do regret it and I am sorry"

When Harri did not move to acknowledge him, Draco continued on "The feelings I felt, when I held you the other night- they were foreign to me and it just made everything seem so complicated- and I thought that if things went back to normal- back to before- back to when we were rivals- it would be simpler easier…I should have known, nothing with you would be simple- you have a knack for complicating things"

"Did you know, when we fell, my last thought was giving you a soft landing, I was terrified, Harriah, terrified for you"

At this, Harri's mind moved to the touch of his hand on her waist, just before they landed. She shut her eyes, to remember the feeling-then…a sound of the chair being dragged back and Draco getting up from his chair, made her open her eyes wide and turn around.

He standing looking at her and for the first time, she saw open fear and remorse, written on his features.

She stood up and faced him, so they were centimeters apart. She looked right at him, a small smile upturned on her features "Thank-you, Draco, I accept your apology, but your not forgiven"

He smiled- only to wince "You beat me up pretty well""

She laughed softly, only wincing a couple of times "Same to you too"

Harri, blinked up at him "You know, I ought to punch you for what you said"

Draco nodded "You can punch me later"

They both stood their, for a few minutes, both feeling unsure, suddenly hearing footsteps, they both jumped and rushed to their beds.

When Madam Pomfry left, Harri glanced a look Draco's way, before pulling the sheets over her head and falling asleep.

…

The next morning, neither Draco and Harriah acknowledge each-other, during breakfast or when they got changed, just after their last check-up when Madam Pomfry allowed the all clear, did they look at each-other. Noticing the small uncertain smile on his face, Harri smiled back, the two then parted ways.

When Harri met Draco again, it was between classes.

She punched him in the nose.

Everyone watched confused, when nothing else happened and the two carried on walking to class, as if nothing happened.

Besides, classes, the two didn't bump into each-other again, until dinner. The entire student body and staff, where in the great hall having dinner, when as if purposely planned, both Harriah Potter and Draco Malfoy entered at the same time.

The great hall watched in anticipation- everyone had heard about the punch earlier. The two rivals' had stopped to turn and face each-other. All conversation in the great hall had ceased.

Before anyone could do anything, Draco grabbed Harriah and brought her towards him…and they kissed.

The entire student body, watched shocked as the famous rivals kissed. One could have heard a quill drop, some even fainted (including Ron Weasley), and no one really knew what to do.

The new couple didn't care.

All Harri could think of was the wizard in-front of her, how he tasted- like snow drops, how she loved the feel of him holding her, she reached up and kissed his nose, his cheek, his jaw line, his neck, she pressed her forehead onto his shoulder, kissed it and in-hailed his scent- he smelled of spice, she sighed deeply.

He picked up her hand and kissed it, he then clasped it in his.

The two, then walked together to the Slytherin table to eat.

Never even noticing when, Neville Longbottom got up and started clapping, to be joinedby Luna, Hermione, a revived Ron, Blaize Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and soon the entire hall.

…..

Harriah sat happily next to Draco "You know, we skipped the whole friendship thing"

"Hmmmmn"

"Well, instead of going from rivals, to friendship, to lovers, we went straight from rivals to lovers"

Draco bent down and kissed her on the forehead "We don't need friendship"

Daphne cut in from across the table, shaking her head amused "That sound so messed up"

…**.**

**GwendolynD**

…


	11. The Day he Bumped into Cedric

**The Day he Bumped into Cedric**

Harry rushed through the crowded streets of London. He could not believe it, this was just not possible. But then again, the impossible always happened to him. He roughly pushed his way past the boisterous folk at the Leaky Cauldron and demand a Fire-whisky the second Tom greeted him.

He sat and ran a hand through his hair.

Why did this happen to him?

The war was over and things were just beginning to settle and 'KABOOM' his life changed again.

He sighed.

Seeing the Fire-whisky dumped down in-front of him, he grunted thanks to Tom and stared mournfully at nothing. He took a huge sip of the Fire-whiskey, allowing the alcohol to burn down his throat.

The ministry always managed to give him a headache, but this time...

Harry took another sip.

He then slowly placed the mug back on the bench-top and took deep breathes to calm his trembling nerves and soothe his unruly magic. He stared resolved at his cup, trying to clear his mind and drown out the loud cheery noises that echoed through his ears, but the words spoken to him, by the bloody ministry official seeped through his mind and gradually grew louder and louder, he could not ignore it.

"_You have, Mister Potter, Dimension Jumped"_

That's what they called it 'Dimension Jumping'. Harry snorted. More like 'The Fates' messing with their favourite play-thing, the-person-with-too-many-hyphenated-names, him Harry Potter.

What made matters worse, was that because, the Centaurs looked after him, even after he abruptly landed in their territory, he was considered special and, and, it somehow managed to leak out to the press, so tomorrow, the entire Wizarding world would know his name, again.

Even in a new dimension he'd be famous.

But hopefully given time, he'd become a random face. Harry took another sip, he could only hope.

He snorted once more, that was never going to happen. Something was guaranteed to happen, he knew it.

Finishing of the whiskey, Harry entered into Diagon Alley; he had a meeting with the Potters and the Goblins at Gringots to sort himself out, at-least the ministry official had done that for him, before kicking him out, but the rest he had to do himself.

Off-course he did, he always had to do everything himself.

...

Walking through the streets, Harry wondered how different this place could be to his own?

Was there a Voldermort?

What were the Weasleys like?

And Hermione?

The Potters?

Did the world have many problems? How were creatures treated? Was Bins still at Hogwarts?

So many possibilities, his head spun, just thinking about them-

'Thud'

Too caught up in his thoughts, Harry had just run into someone. Jumping back and apologizing, Harry took a look at who he had bumped into.

And suddenly everything, every thought of the new dimension left his mind. He could feel his eyes go wide at the person before him and his mouth open so slightly gaping at them.

Oh for the love of bloody Merlin!

His life was seriously backwards and he really needed a good psychiatrist, or maybe hypnotist, or mind specialist, or or something, because he really was messed up.

There in-front of him, was a very alive and breathing, Cedric Diggory.

The first person, killed before his eyes.

Harry was not quite sure blood was reaching his brain anymore, because he could not think or function properly or even take in what Ced-, him was doing or saying in-front of him.

Harry did the only wise thing he could think of doing.

He fainted.

...

**GwendolynD**

Well, short, but hope you liked it. The main characters, Cedric and Harry, otherwise, don't mind what you do or what type of dimension you create or when it's set.


	12. Double Take

**Double Take**

**The Real Epilogue**

What really happened in the epilogue, I wanna know!

If you disagree with what JK wrote, tell me what _really _happened!

...

Did Harry marry Ginny or he hooked up with George? Luna? Or a muggle? He likes to seduce married men or women? Perhaps ended up being a big all time party animal? Became the shadow king, who is untouchable?

And what did he really do, I like being the best all time 'Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor', or saying Sayonara to the wizarding world and living it up in the muggle world- gaining money through great investments and business propositions (and has a good business relationship with the goblins), or even travels the world and learns Potions Mastery, becomes an 'Unspeakable', a great Quiditch player, he immigrates to Australia and becomes a great foster parent, he writes an autobiography and slowly becomes a hermit and sells scrolls of his life lessons to those who seek his wisdom...

I hope I gave something to think about and not just some nonsense ramblings.

**And Then He Woke Up**

Harry moved through Fred and Georges apartment and moved to the bedroom, where he knew George would be.

Somehow, after Fred's funeral, Harry had found himself to be responsible for George's well being. He didn't mind really and it would be probably be best, as he could understand better than most, and thus more patience.

He entered the room and gave a greeting, as expected he didn't get a response from the figure on the bed, but Harry wasn't concerned. He just continued to make himself ready for bed, when in the corner of his eye, peaking through from underneath the cushion on the chair on the other side of the room, was a silver chain. A very thick and heavy silver chain, hanging of the end of it was a tiny trinket box. Curious, Harry walked over and picked it up, never noticing George bolt up-right, eyes wide. There were very faint markings on the box, looked like some foreign or ancient engravings.

When suddenly, in a puff of smoke, the box opened and Harry was covered in purple powder. Shaking it off, Harry never noticed the look of relief that spread across Georges face when nothing happened.

Shrugging, Harry placed the chain on the chair and went to bed.

Unfortunately, though, he had to wake up the next morning...things were a _little,_ different...

**What happens to Harry? It's up to you and be creative!**

Are the effects temporary or permanent? Does it wear of or is there a cure? How long does it last? Is Harry now female? Or is he somehow pregnant with Fred's child? Time-travel-to Riddles parents, the founders, Tom Riddle, Dumbledore, Marauders, Salem, another 'fun' time in history, or even some-sort of fucked up time-travel bender, maybe dragging Bill Weasley or someone else for the ride (I prefer someone who doesn't know him so well)? Is he in Camelot during King Uthers reign? Does he go back to his young selves body-like during fourth year and he is just about to grab the cup with Cedric? Is he a ghost? Has his magic been drained? Alternate dimensions or universes? Is he in someone else's body? Can he see dead people, is he a ghost? Gains strange abilities? Does he gain a creature inheritance as in he finds living on land difficult and he becomes a merman, or a Vampire, part vela, sprout wings and becomes an Angel or something...Does he suddenly have the 'X' gene? Does he have a super brain or does he have amnesia? How about weird visions? Just night? Or during the day? Is he stuck in a story or TV show and he can't get out of it? He gains several personalities which constantly changes- like the gay Harry, Drugged up Harry, Mamma Bear Harry, Transvestite Harry, Sex God Harry, Nerdy Harry? He is now in space? Or considered an alien? He wakes up in Azkaban? Is he suddenly invisible? Or blind?

**Hopefully, this has as intended, inspired you to write an one-shot, or mini-story, or novel etc...**

**GwendolynD**


	13. What Really Happened

**What Really Happened-GwendolynD version **

Harry did not end up with Ginny, he was her hero, especially after second year- he did not need that. Nor, did he have three kids named James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lilly Luna. Though he did buy a dog and named it Snuffles…

He was Godfather to Teddy Lupin, but responsibility was shared with Andromeda and strangely enough the Malfoys (they are after-all family).

He did not become Aura or even Head Aura or even a job in the ministry- honestly I doubt Harry would want a job in the ministry.

His scar did not fade and he could still talk to snakes. (Its fiction, I can give him that ability if I like)

He did have a some-what civil friendship with Draco Malfoy. (They'd have to mature some time)

The trio despite becoming slightly distant, remained good friends. (How can they not, with what they went through together)

George did not marry Angelina (She dated Fred remember- at-least went with him to Yule and there are other witches other than Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. Plus Lee Jordon had that crush on her…)

Ron and Hermione did get together, but after several years of breaking up and getting back together they called it quits.

Luna did not marry some random called Rolf-something-or-another, no, but being imprisoned with someone can create a tender friendship, which could sometimes could grow into something more? Which is what happened to her and Dean Thomas.

Bill and Fleur married too quickly due to fear of not making it through the war, being both hot tempered their divorce was loud and messy. The press was rather pleased.

Severus Snape did receive a proper funeral and his portrait did stay amongst all the other past headmasters.

Dobby was a houseelf, who achieved many firsts for houselves, one being his own chocolate frog card.

**So What Really Happened?**

…

After the war/ fall of Voldermort, there were many funerals, messed up families, orphans, injured people, confused relationships, ruined buildings (Including Hogwarts), muggle confusion, ministry chaos, crazy reporters… and somehow Harry ended up in the middle of it all, needed in every corner, demands coming from all directions, aswell as praise… when it all settled and after two months in Australia recovering Hermiones parents (where he also found a good Wizard head Psychiatrist).

Harry felt it was time to travel and explore and see the world.

Both, magical and muggle.

It was something he always wanted to do and what else did he have to do? Voldermmort was gone and if there was an emergency, like a little- its frigging desperate- emergency, then there was floo or aparation (Harry still hates portkeys)

So he took George as a travelling companion, who needed a break and was co-ersed with the simple words- You'll forget your travelling with someone-

And they were true, except when they ventured from one destination to the next, George and Harry only saw each-other at breakfast. Well, for the first month and a half anyways, as George gradually began to feel restless.

They had a good time using various ways of travel, both muggle and magic.

There was a fond moment, when the two were exploring the outskirts of Russia, on a flying carpet, when they suddenly came face to face with a Russian Spear Snout. Not the biggest of dragons, but very slim line, fast, sharp and good aim, very, very good aim both Harry and George found.

Another memorable moment, was in India, where (George blames Harry) they were co-erred into helping these kids into herding their donkeys, through New Delhi and beyond to their village. George believes he's never going to be able to walk the same again- Harry says it is all in his head.

After the trip, George had the courage to open WWW again and was inspired to start inventing again.

It also appeared the Japanese Wizards and Witches had a good sense of humour and therefore, George opened a branch there.

George whilst supporting Angelina on her Quiditch career caught the eye of the beater on the opposing team, a Bulgarian witch named Selene, who coincidently is good friends with Krum.

Harry and George are good friends and are each-others confidents, when it comes to discussing sensitive subjects, such as Fred and Harry's parents or anything to do with Voldermort. Whenever, one needs to talk the other lends an ear, or plans a prank. Though, Harry suspects George is only friends with him because he is a Junior Marauder and has _The Map_.

George has a little girl called Vivian. She is a wild girl with black hair, bright blue eyes, scattered freckles and chubby cheeks.

Hermione, after, quite literally bumping into an old classmate (at muggle dry cleaners of all places) Seamus Finnigan, is married to him and they have a boy named Jackson and are expecting a girl- not yet named. Seamus wants a big brood at-least six, Hermione is happy with two, they are currently negating the subject (as Hermione calls it), everyone else says arguing.

Hermione is happy with her small law firm, which helps with minor groups of the magical community and is doing research on all magical creatures, so she can create an accurate book on all creatures. Seamus… we shall talk about that later.

Ron has surprised everyone, by marrying the ex-Slytherin pureblood- Clementine Parkinson (the younger sister of Pansy). They have a son named Rupert Severus Parkison Weasley. Ron, with his good Quiditch eye owns a great Quiditch Supplies manufacturing business, he is part of a chess club and takes part in a few (magical and muggle) chess tournaments. Despite, not receiving approval from Clementines mother, Sir Parkinson approves and happily decided that the younger daughter would take over his position as head of house (Pansy had always been the mothers favourite). Clementine enjoys her responsibilities.

Luna has continued to go on expeditions on rare species, will eventually take over as Editor of the Quibler, writes exposes about rare species she's investigated and found proof of the governments Heliopaths, much to Hermione's shock. Dean is doing well with his own Advertising business in the muglgle world- Enchanted Advertising- which has a reputation for being er- unique.

Unfortunatley, Luna miscarried with their first child- Lyra-, but now they have a very open minded and curious teenage witch named Deliah, whom Teddy has just recently begun to notice.

Neville has married Susan Bones, they have a growing family (Susan is yet to tell Neville they are expecting four and five- twins), and she is climbing up the surgical ladder at St Mungos, ready to be promoted to head Surgeon. Neville owns a great plant nursery and is a partnership with Draco Malfoy, selling him potion ingredients. Draco, after receiving his potions mastery, has opened a speciality potions store, which sells the unique and difficult potion ingredients.

Bill has moved back to Egypt and is currently living with an Australian wizard and is thinking moving there; co-incidentally near where Hermione's parents are now living.

And Harry?

Well, Harry is the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts (this year is a record ten years of holding the position), he is sometimes called in as a diplomat for the British magical community, for the muggle world and foreign magical communities.

He has married a Scottish muggle, named Annabelle. She is a quiet, calm, patient, strong minded woman, who has the magical ability to cool Harry's temper- no one knows how she does it, oh and she is a talented harp player.

She, with Seamus, has opened a Vintage styled café, with every type of brew (from all over the world) available and open to both magical and muggle people and is called _Aw Shucks. _They have twin trouble making boys named: Tobi and Jasper. And previously mentioned dog named Snuffles, a great big Alaskan Husky.

**...**

**GwendolynD**

**What do you think should happen?**

…


	14. We Don't Need Friendship- Splodges

**We Don't Need Friendship**

That Damn Bastard!

Harriah, when she reached the platform, searched him out. Her eyes peeled the platform for a hint of the familiar platinum blonde.

Nothing.

The entire ride to Hogwarts, she had been a nervous wreck.

She hadn't spoken to him since that night…and even they'd barley spoken- she couldn't even grab him at his trial.

She couldn't explain how she felt, surely things would've changed- surely-

Just as they made their way from the platform to the carriage- emerald met silver- she shifted so she could properly face him.

His lip's twisted into a smirk, his nose upturned, and his eyes were cold.

Nothing had changed.

Harri clenched her jaw and sharply turned her head away from him.

Through the entire Hogwarts Welcome feast, Harri fumed.

That night, she couldn't sleep- she blamed him.

She ate half a chocolate cake- she blamed him.

She had an uncomfortable sleep in the kitchen- she blamed him.

She woke up late- she blamed him.

She went to the wrong classroom- she blamed him.

She felt hurt and terrified- she blamed him.

When she saw him in potions, she was seething, she glared when he smirked her way after handing in his perfect potion, she saw red when they bumped into eachother and she dropped her books.

Forgetting her books, she watched him swagger away.

"YOU ROTTEN, FERRET-FACED- BASTARD!"

He stilled and turned around "Potter Wha-"

"Smack" the sound of her fist connecting with his nose vibrated around the hall.

Breathing heavily, she turned around to collect her books, only to have to duck as the stunner went past her. She turned around again, wand in hand. He had dropped his books, and rolled up his sleeves.

The two stared each-other down.

The hall was silent. No-one dared to move.

At the same time, they both fired of their first spell, and soon spells were flying- no-one tried to stop them.

They moved further down the hall, she dodged a bone crusher, whilst sending a swarm of locus his way and in-time to bring up a shield- she pushed him back with a strong breeze and dove as the ice spears flew over her head- she only managed a few stunners, as the floor beneath her began to shake- to give herself some time to settle she put up her best shield and created some fog- getting to more even ground she fired of a couple of slicers and chunks of armor at him to block the cutting curse, stinging hex, and bone crusher sent her way- and on the fight went.

She was sweating, covered in bruises and blood- even a few bites, her robes were messed up, her feet were sore, and she was starting to feel a slight strain on her magic, but she was not going to give up- no way! There was no-way she was going to loose to him!

She dodged the stunner and went to fire and stunner, when an ancient runes text book flew her way and hit her hand- her wand went flying and before she knew it- he had backed her against a wall and held her at wand-point.

She looked up at him "What are you going to do, Draco?"

He paused.

A tremor in the castle, flung the two back to the ground and the fight started again- wands were forgotten. She wasn't sure as to what she thought she was doing, but at the time all she could think of was that she wanted to maim the bastard.

Harri felt herself being thrown backwards and tumbling down a staircase, Malfoy had her pinned down at the edge of the staircase. He snarled down at her and she glared right back.

The two of them were at the tip of the staircase, which was not connected anywhere and with a jolt, Hari felt the staircase crack. Malfoy, leaned down and whispered "You're as useless as your mudblood of a mother" and with that the staircase gave way.

...

The two fell over one-hundred feet, slapping down on cold stone floor. Just before she landed, Harri felt a hand reach out and pull her towards his body.

Harriah Potter, lay unconscious, face down, her body lying diagonally from Draco Malfoy's her head resting half up on his shoulders, and her left hand sprawled in the middle of his chest. Unconscious, Draco Malfoy lay, face up, one hand just of Harriah Potter's waist, bringing her towards him.

The two were unconscious, for three weeks, two days and eighteen hours.

For three weeks, two days and eighteen hours, two bodies lay prone still and unmoving in a magical coma.

For three week, two days, and eighteen hours, the unconscious couple were the centre of attention.

Those who had seen it were instant celebrities and some were heroes amongst their friends. Stories were spun and grew wilder and wilder.

The area was sealed and no-one could enter, that only made people more curious. People, would slow down as they past the infirmary, 'accidently' get into trouble, take detours to classes, team up and have someone distract madam Pomfry- anything to get a peak at the prone pair.

A pair of eyes, slowly pealed open, blinking slowly as the owner, adjusted to the bright light above them.

White.

She was in the hospital wing.

She looked to the tip of the bed across from her. She didn't need to sit up to know who was in _that_ bed. She looked to her right and was grateful to see the blue curtain that kept their privacy. Nosy teenagers, was the last thing she needed.

Looking up at the ceiling she mulled over as to what led her to this situation. Ahhh- lets see- she was angry- dropped books and she shouted at him…the rest was a blur. She remembered the floor shaking- Oh Merlin, she was tired- and her body ached- the floor snapped- and he-

Harriah sat up.

"_You're as useless as your mudblood of a mother"_

Oh, he said that, didn't he?

Harri stared at the body across from her, all feeling drained from her, as she watched his chest rise, up and down, up and down…Why did he say that? Why?

She lay back down and let that wash over her _"You're as useless as your mudblood of mother"_. Did he really think that? Did others really think that of her? Now that Voldermort was gone…did people think of her as useless?...What else can she do, besides fight dark lords? What other skills did she acquire?

Nothing. That's what.

During her seven years of schooling, did she learn anything useful? No. She thought she was going to die, mind you. But still, did she just waste seven years? Was she better of dead?

May as-well, nothing else she could really contribute to- unless another dark lord pops up.

Harri stared up at the ceiling, her eyes blank, her mind consumed with those thoughts, completely unaware of her surroundings. Too consumed to even notice Draco get up from where he was, walk over to her bed, grab a seat and sit by her bed.

"Potter"

"Hmmmn"

"Potter, I'm sorry"

"Hmmmn"

"I'm Gay"

"Hmmmn"

"Your not even paying attention are you?"

"Hmmmn"

"POTTER"

"You're up?"

"Yes"

Harri turned to her side, so she could turn away from him. Which meant, she didn't see Draco reach out to turn her over again, only to hesitate and bring his hand back down again, nor did she see the concern his eyes held.

When he spoke his voice was soft "Listen, Pot- Harriah, I'm sorry- I didn't mean it- what I said" pause "It was stupid and at the time, all I can think of is that I wanted to hurt you. I know it's not much of an excuse- but I can honestly say I do regret it and I am sorry"

When Harri did not move to acknowledge him, Draco continued on "The feelings I felt, when I held you the other night- they were foreign to me and it just made everything seem so complicated- and I thought that if things went back to normal- back to before- back to when we were rivals- it would be simpler easier…I should have known, nothing with you would be simple- you have a knack for complicating things"

"Did you know, when we fell, my last thought was giving you a soft landing, I was terrified, Harriah, terrified for you"

At this, Harri's mind moved to the touch of his hand on her waist, just before they landed. She shut her eyes, to remember the feeling-then…a sound of the chair being dragged back and Draco getting up from his chair, made her open her eyes wide and turn around.

He standing looking at her and for the first time, she saw open fear and remorse, written on his features.

She stood up and faced him, so they were centimeters apart. She looked right at him, a small smile upturned on her features "Thank-you, Draco, I accept your apology, but your not forgiven"

He smiled- only to wince "You beat me up pretty well""

She laughed softly, only wincing a couple of times "Same to you too"

Harri, blinked up at him "You know, I ought to punch you for what you said"

Draco nodded "You can punch me later"

They both stood their, for a few minutes, both feeling unsure, suddenly hearing footsteps, they both jumped and rushed to their beds.

When Madam Pomfry left, Harri glanced a look Draco's way, before pulling the sheets over her head and falling asleep.

…

The next morning, neither Draco and Harriah acknowledge each-other, during breakfast or when they got changed, just after their last check-up when Madam Pomfry allowed the all clear, did they look at each-other. Noticing the small uncertain smile on his face, Harri smiled back, the two then parted ways.

When Harri met Draco again, it was between classes.

She punched him in the nose.

Everyone watched confused, when nothing else happened and the two carried on walking to class, as if nothing happened.

Besides, classes, the two didn't bump into each-other again, until dinner. The entire student body and staff, where in the great hall having dinner, when as if purposely planned, both Harriah Potter and Draco Malfoy entered at the same time.

The great hall watched in anticipation- everyone had heard about the punch earlier. The two rivals' had stopped to turn and face each-other. All conversation in the great hall had ceased.

Before anyone could do anything, Draco grabbed Harriah and brought her towards him…and they kissed.

The entire student body, watched shocked as the famous rivals kissed. One could have heard a quill drop, some even fainted (including Ron Weasley), and no one really knew what to do.

The new couple didn't care.

All Harri could think of was the wizard in-front of her, how he tasted- like snow drops, how she loved the feel of him holding her, she reached up and kissed his nose, his cheek, his jaw line, his neck, she pressed her forehead onto his shoulder, kissed it and in-hailed his scent- he smelled of spice, she sighed deeply.

He picked up her hand and kissed it, he then clasped it in his.

The two, then walked together to the Slytherin table to eat.

Never even noticing when, Neville Longbottom got up and started clapping, to be joinedby Luna, Hermione, a revived Ron, Blaize Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and soon the entire hall.

…..

Harriah sat happily next to Draco "You know, we skipped the whole friendship thing"

"Hmmmmn"

"Well, instead of going from rivals, to friendship, to lovers, we went straight from rivals to lovers"

Draco bent down and kissed her on the forehead "We don't need friendship"

Daphne cut in from across the table, shaking her head amused "That sound so messed up"

…**.**

**GwendolynD**

…


	15. Home-Splodges

**Home **

Jealousy was not a nice feeling. Especially, when Harri didn't want to have the feeling, but had them regardless. She sat there on her bed, in the female dorm, feeling sorry for herself.

The feeling settled deep inside of her.

The amount of times she felt jealous of her classmates….she really hated the feeling, it made her hate her self. She tried ignoring it, tried to tell herself that there were people worse of than her and she wasn't entirely alone, but the thoughts still crept up on her.

Harri fell backwards, collapsing into her bed, very much glad, there was no-one else in the dorm, however, dinner was almost over and she'd have to move soon.

She was emotionally tired.

She didn't know what to do, for once, she didn't want to be at Hogwarts, for Christmas. She had been thinking about it for the last few days and she didn't know what to do.

It was the first year after the war, everyone wanted to be with their families. Or in laymen terms, 'go home'.

Which was Harri's problem, she didn't have a home, didn't feel like it anyways, which was why she was stuck. Every other Christmas, she was fine, staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, because to her it felt like home. But now, it felt different, it wasn't the Hogwarts she knew.

Sure she was offered- on numerous occasions, to stay at the Weasleys', but she couldn't. It would just be too awkward for her, she would be the outsider intruding through, No matter, how many times Mrs Weasley insisted she wouldn't be a bother and that they'd love to have her, every family moment she had shared with the Weasleys' in the past, she felt like an outsider.

Despite owning several properties, she felt homeless.

She remembered, the feeling she felt, when she lay down in the dormitories on a full stomach, her first night at Hogwarts. It was a pleasant feeling. That feeling is now gone, Hogwarts is no longer her home.

She is one of the few people who really got to know the castle, she took her time to get to know it, to explore every inch she was capable of finding. The familiarity she felt with-in the castle, the sight of passageways, moving staircases, ghosts, dark unseen, undiscovered places, the sounds of chattering portraits, creaking of armor, echoing footsteps, wind traveling through the tunnels, smells of treacle tart, old parchment, mystery, bad breath, Draco and the taste of magic- the castles magic humming with her own, the raw magic securing her senses. Everything about this castle, good or bad, was a comfort to her; it wasn't just a school to her, unlike so many others who graced the halls of Hogwarts, it was familiar it was her security. It was what she imagined many of her classmates, felt when they went to their homes. It is what she searched for, when she went with Hermione to Godric's Hollow that is what she searched for now.

To avoid crowds, Harri, walked along the familiar passageways that allowed her to be undisturbed. She ran freely along them holding onto that familiarity, desperately holding back the brokenness, which would undoubtedly bring about insecurity.

She was scared of the insecurity; she didn't want to face it. Not yet.

Glad that she had avoided the crowed, she stopped to wonder where she was going, perhaps she could head towards the Shrieking Shack, that place always provided her with comfort, and she smiled wildly, it would be bit of a risk getting there, especially as she didn't want to be seen. With no invisibility cloak or map, it would most defiantly be a challenge- good thing she knew the castle so well.

She paused and thought about where she was: she was near the dungeons and just around the corner, she could enter a rarely used hallway and sneak across to behind the Slytherin dorm to another passageway, which could take her to just by the lake and from there it would just be luck she wouldn't be seen, being night the chances were high.

Making her way out f the secret passageway and craftily snuck into the hallway, as slow as she dared, she made her way through the school-"Going somewhere?"

Harri froze and turned around, disappointed at being caught so quickly, "Hello Draco", she glared.

He stalked up to her "You weren't at dinner, so I went looking for you"

"In an unused hallway?" she growled.

He merely smirked and raised a brow.

She huffed at the fact that he knew her so well ":Did it ever occur to you that I wanted to be alone?"

"It's the 'Why' which has me so curious"

She pursed her lips refusing to answer and continued to glare, unwilling to back down. For a while neither moved, she stubbornly continued to stare.

"Is this about Christmas?"

"No" she instantly hissed.

He rhetorically raised his brow once more "Really"

"Yes!, Really"

He grabbed her stiff body, by the waist and held her and spoke softly "You know, you could stay at my home"

She pushed him away "You-don't -understand"

"Then tell me what's wrong"

Harri, shook her head, unable to speak.

"Potter, don't hold back on me, _make_ me understand" Draco stepped towards her once more, backing her into the wall. He gently embraced her shoulders "Please"

She shook her head once more, her resolve breaking.

"Talk to me Harri"

Feeling her eyes water as the emotions built up inside her, Harri twisted her head, so he couldn't see her tears. Her cheek rested on the cold stone "Please"

"You won't understand" She raised her right hand "You-won't-f*cking-understand- you won't", she pounded her hand into the wall, punctuating every word spoken.

Beside her Draco sighed and raised his hand to cover hers "At-least, find someone who will"

He brought her hand down and she fell into him, but who could she talk to?...she suddenly smiled into his chest , the right person coming into her mind. Grinning, she reached up and kissed his cheek and grinned "Thanks Co".

And of she ran.

…..

Grinning wickedly she kicked open the door, reaching her destination.

"Potter, you Insolent Brat!"

Harri laughed, even as a portrait, she could always trust Severus Snape, to remain consistent.

Snape's portrait, amongst, all the other Headmasters of the past, glared at her 'Just what do you think you are doing Potter?"

"Severus," Dumbledore's portrait, cut in.

Harri grinned, "Its ok sir" she turned to the scowling portrait "I was just wondering, if Snape here, would you like to see 'Slytherin's Chamber' or in other terms "The Chamber of Secrets"

Harri happily grabbed a rarely stunned Severus Snape and took him to the chamber. There were two other people that she knew of, who understood. One was Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldermort, aka he dead psychopath and the other was Severus Snape.

So that night, Harrri, sat with Snape's portrait, in 'Slytherin's Chamber' having a rare conversation, about their shared home Hogwarts.


	16. Mood Ruined

**Mood Successfully Ruined**

Her feet sprinted across the floor and over the bed; she leapt forwards and slammed him back down to the ground, her weight falling into him. She smirked at the heavy thud that followed by a roaring groan.

Her chest heaving against his own thundering one; his body like hers was hot and sweaty as the two wrestled on the floor.

He gripped her wrists, successfully bruising them; she emitted a hiss as he raised them and gained an advantage on her.

She bit his neck as it neared satisfied at the blood produced. She twisted from the loosened grip and grabbed his arms.

He pushed her, her back arched painfully into the beds sharp edge.

She let out an anguished yowl.

One hand gently reached for her back, the other wiped the hair from her face.

She took in his intense gaze her fingers tracing the spot where she had bit him, just above a tear in his shirt, which she made bigger.

He bit her lip.

-Stop, Police-

Harry froze.

She slowly trailed her eyes from Draco to the door. The hinges were broken. And of-course the police were there.

She felt a chill when Draco was separated from her.

A coat was placed on her shoulders. Fully armed police officers with guns and bullet proof vests guided them out and into separate cars.

…

Sitting in the plastic chair, she stared at the man who stood at the other end of the table.

What was going on?

Obviously she was being interrogated, but why?

Her dagger in an evidence bag was thrown down in-front of her.

-This yours?-

More of a statement then a question, Harry thought. She was positive he knew it was hers.

She didn't answer.

-Was he going to rape you?-

What? Are those people insane?

-Was it self-defence?-

What was he talking about?

Unsure, as to what was going on, Harry stayed silent.

The officer pounded his fist on the table- God-dam it woman, say something-

She stared right at him –I don't know what's going on-

He looked at her, incredulously –Don't be thick-

He then sighed.

-Is your name Harriar Potter?-

She nodded her head.

-Good and the man you were with, you know him?-

She nodded her head once, still confused.

H then walked to the TV set in the room and wheeled it in-front of her. He then turned it on and pressed play on the DVD player.

Her eyes widened as the footage of her and Draco in their villa played in-front of her.

She had completely forgotten about the muggle security cameras. Draco was most definitely going to use this against her, the next tine she wanted to venture into the muggle world.

She scowled. That Slytherin.

She averted her gaze to the smirking officer, but first shed have to convince the officer that, they were enjoying-er-flour play she supposed was the best term for it.

The officer sat on his chair- Care to explain sweetheart-

-He's my boyfriend- she tried.

He raised an eye-brow disbelievingly at her.

Even Harry would admit, that sounded feeble to her ears.

She sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

…

She sat slumped in her seat, frustrated. She wondered what it would take for him to believe her. Everything of the insane kind had to happen to her. She couldn't do anything normal, could she? At-least it made her life interesting and gave the press something to talk about. Arg the magical press would be all over this; she could picture the headlines now –Potter, Malfoy, _Criminal Business- _or something just as cheesy.

Harry let out a groan, just thinking about it gave her a headache. She eyed the officer.

The officer had taken of his jacket and placed it on his chair.

-Ok Miss, care to try again-

Harry sighed; she wasn't sure, as to what she could say. She suddenly got up, frustrated –Look, I don't know what else, I can say!-

She rubbed her temples and stared at the officer- Listen, I-Just-Wanted-Sex-With-My-Boyfriend!-

Breathing heavily from her outburst she sat back down on her seat-That's it-

The officer grinned and walked out.

Harry stared open mouthed at the shut door, Now What?

Waiting for the officer to come back, Harry thought mournfully of the evening lost. If anything was a mood ruiner, almost getting arrested by police would be it.

She looked up when the police officer re-entered, who surprisingly seemed to be slightly abashed. Harry looked up at him expectedly.

-Well, Miss, it seems I owe you an apology; it seems your boyfriend seems to be singing the same tale as you-

Harry shook her head in disbelief, couldn't they have checked that out two hours ago, but at-least shed be free to go back to Draco now.

…

She smiled when she spotted Draco. He got up from the chair he was sitting on, when he spotted her and brought her to him-You Ok-

She nodded her head and whispered in his ear –Sorry I forgot about the cameras-

He kissed her on the cheek-Just remember this the next time you want to venture into the muggle world-

She nudged him in his side-Git-

She sat next to him in the back of the police vehicle, the two of them amused at the embarrassed glances they were receiving from the officers. She laughed at the wolf-whistle from a young officer.

She nudged Draco once more- So what did you do to convince them?-

He just shrugged his shoulders, looking smug- I used my charm and wit-

Harry rolled her eyes and leaned into him, happy to be spending a peaceful night with Draco, before the media got word of the story.

The mood may have been ruined, but the night wasn't over.

…

Draco held Harry in his arms. He was beginning to get used the craziness that seemed to follow her. A natural talent she alone possessed.

He tucked a falling hair behind her ears, she looked so peaceful. Obviously, her trouble attracting life, gave her the ability to shake unusual circumstances of quickly.

This, would be a memorable night, he had hoped it would be memorable for another reason. Draco felt the ring that weight heavily in his pocket.

Yeah, the mood was successfully ruined.

…

**Short, but hopefully sweet. I liked it, had me smiling when I wrote it, what do you think? Though I have to apologise, my button for apostrophise and inverted comas on my keypad is not working so sorry if it makes things confusing.  
Oh and could you check out my forum on a profile page?**

**GwendolynD**

**..**


	17. He Said-What?- Splodges

**He Said- What?**

**Splodges Verse**

Harriah stared out at the Slytherin table, well specifically at one Slytherin and as their eyes met she turned away- embarrassed and quickly used her unruly locks as a curtain to cut her from the rest of the world.

She was such an idiot.

She could not believe….last night she and Draco were talking in the Kitchens- when out of the blue he said it.

She froze-she really didn't know how to respond- so she left, didn't say anything- just left and made her way back to the Gryfindor dorms.

That night she had nightmares about her parents, however they weren't really nightmares; they were simple things like: her Dad teaching her how to fly, getting her first wand, her mother holding her as she cried, sharing a family meal- they felt so real and so clear- she almost smelt her mother's perfume, heard her Dad's voice, taste the food…and then she'd wake up, reality would sink in and with great unease she'd somehow fall asleep again.

The entire night was like that, when she got out of bed at 5.30 that morning- she simply could not stay in bed any longer- so she sat in the Great Hall by herself and waited for breakfast to be served.

As students filed in, Harriah kept an eye out for Draco, his words and her nightmares stuck in her mind, so when they finally made eye contact- she felt so exhausted, embarrassed and confused, for the first time ever she shyly turned her gaze away from Draco Malfoys. She felt so unlike herself.

What he said, broke her, it was unexpected and a complete unknown to her- of-course she froze, but she couldn't help feeling like an utter idiot, her reaction most likely wasn't the normal response, but if you thought about it, it made a great deal of sense.

Everyone present in the Great Hall could tell something was wrong with Miss Harriah James Potter, so when her two closest friends saw her, they picked her up and guided her out of the hall, both slightly disorientated by her lack of protest.

Even though, they had been by her side for seven years, the situation would have to be dire if Harrry were to accept their help without complaint. Harry was far too stubborn and independent of a witch to protest at anything less.

Ron placed her in a chair as Hermione transfigured it into a love seat, which they promptly squeezed on to.

"Harry dear, why don't you tell us what is wrong"

"Yeah mate, don't bottle it up"

Harry closed her eyes "There is nothing you can do". That was the truth; it was her mistake, only she could fix it.

"Even if we can't do anything, talking will help"

Harry shook her head.

"Was it the Ferret? He was looking at you rather peculiarly today- if it was him I can hex him for you"

"No, Ron, Draco didn't do anything"

"Harry please tell us, we won't judge you"

She couldn't tell them, they wouldn't understand.

"Why won't you tell us?"

Harry opened her eyes, Ron was right, why wouldn't she tell them, for the last seven years she told them everything.

Unable to say it out loud she gestured for Ron and Hermione to come in closer and she whispered it.

"What!" Ron bellowed as he jumped out of the chair at the same time as Hermione embraced her "Oh Harry".

Ron calming down, sat back down in the seat "Never knew he had it in him"

This earned a weak smile from Harry "Neither did I"

"So just to clarify he said-"

Harry cut Hermione of her eyes distant, caught in the memory of the exact moment "I Love You".

…

**Just a Short One-Shot.**

**GwendolynD**


	18. Big Bang

**Oh Penny**

Penny couldn't believe it, Bernadette was pregnant.

First Lucy and Raj get married, Stewart gets engaged, and even Amy and Sheldon tie the knot, and now Bernadette was pregnant.

And she and Leonard are just…dating

How did this happen?

After Raj and Lucy's long and awkward start, things seemed to hit of and before anyone knew it, the pair were engaged and planning their wedding.

Stewart managed to find a girl. Leonard was looking for a roommate, since Sheldon had moved out after marrying Amy, so he asked Stewart- not only would it be cheaper for him, but Leonards place was closer to the comic book store, and Stewart would be living with a friend, however, much to everyone's surprise Stewart had said no. So Leonard had to find someone else, from what Penny heard the new roommate was easy going, flexible, and relatively normal. However, when Penny came to visit he fainted at the sight of her and when he came through said it was best he left. So Leonard, once again was on the search, however, this time around Stewart volunteered. Curious as to why he said no the first time, Leonard asked him and Stewart confessed. It turns out, the stray he sometimes feeds, belongs to a girl, who for the longest time he couldn't find the courage to talk to. Now, though she has his name and number, so Stewart felt comfortable moving into Leonard's apartment. Elsie and Stewart are now engaged.

Amy and Sheldon were rather simple. Amy with her big sciency words had explained to Sheldon, that if he were to inject his sperm into one of her eggs, the child would benefit greatly if the two parents were married. After a long and lengthy discussion, that lasted a few weeks, Sheldon finally relented.

Penny went to her room, pulled open her bedside table draw, and took out the object that seemed to haunt her entire apartment.

A little black box.

She stared at the box in her hand. Just looking at it, overwhelmed her completely she had to sit down. She had purchased it seven months ago. Sweet, sweet Leonard, never mentioned it again as promised- well twice during sex, but it was such a Leonard thing to do, she had quickly reassured him that she wasn't mad and twice in four years was nothing. Just why-

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt awful.

She traced the box with her fingers. A black velvet, perfectly square box. Leonard, thought of her as the most beautiful girl in the world, and treated her like it too, he'd never cheat, was dependable, had secure income, definitely had a brain cell or two, was her sweet Leonard, so why…

She needed a drink.

She got of her bed and headed into her living room, when she tripped over a pair of Jimmy Choos, the box, the perfectly square box flew from her grasp. As it landed on the floor on its side- the lid opened.

Penny gave a strangled sob as the ring rolled out. The ring was a simple silver band, but on the inside was an engraving 'For Leonard, my heart is always yours, Penny.' it was engraved in Klingon- she had googled it especially. She remembered reading it after it was engraved, the pressure built up in her chest and she had said 'the time wasn't right'. No-time ever felt right.

She was such a coward.

Her parents had a good relationship. They communicated well, took care of each-other, her mother put up with her father's sport madness, and even tried to console him when she strayed from baseball. Her parents showed there was nothing to fear.

She really needed that drink. Her head hurt.

Grabbing the first bottle she could find, Penny went to take a sip, when a hand landed firmly on her shoulder, it had to be Leonard, it was always Leonard.

How did he get in with-out her noticing?

"Penny"

"Yes Leonard" she didn't bother trying to hide she was upset- he'd know.

He turned her around to face him.

"Oh Penny" Leonard leaned forward and with his thumb brushed away her tears.

Penny blinked at him; she hadn't noticed she had been crying.

Leonard looked as though he were about to say something, when something caught his attention.

Penny shook, her mouth went dry; she knew it was the ring.

He walked towards it and knelt down to pick it up, he read the engraving. Standing straight, he looked to Penny, the ring in his hands, then Penny again.

She shook once more and she lost her grip on the bottle in her hands, it smashed on the ground, the contents spilling onto the rug.

And suddenly Leonard understood, the ring was why she was upset, because she couldn't do it.

She felt sick.

Leonard's face had always been easy to read; right now there was clear disappointment. Instead of walking out on her as she expected, he dropped the ring and opened his arms and she walked into them.

He guided them to the couch and he held her while she cried.

Leonard always made her feel secure.

Penny was strongly reminded of this one time, when a car in-front of her mother had been hit by a drunk driver, from which she found the young couple had died.

Her mother was shaken up and near hysterics when she told Penny's father. He just held her, as Leonard held Penny, neither noticing young Penny in the room watching them. She remembered thinking, if she ever got married, she wanted what they had.

She shut her eyes against Leonards chest, listened to his steady heartbeat, instantly calming her nerves- this felt just- right. This is what her parents had.

"Marry me"

"What- Pen- you don't…"

"Marry me Leonard"

"Are you sure?"

Penny brought her head up and looked Leonard right in the eye and nodded her head. She had never been so sure in her life.

Not exactly the proposal either of them expected, but it was still a proposal. She watched him, as Leonard's brain caught on to what she had said.

And then he grinned.

"Oh Penny"

…

**GwendolynD**

**I WOULD LIKE TO CELEBRATE GOOD HARDWORKING AUTHORS, SO IF YOU KNOW OF A FIC THAT IS 1. COMPLETED AND 2. YOU ENJOYED READING THEN PLEASE PM ME OR SEND A REVIEW AND I'LL ADD IT TO MY FAVORITES LIST. THE RESULT WOULD BE A COLLECTION OF COMPLETED WORKS FROM ALL GENRES/CATEGORIES ACROSS THE FANFIC SIGHT. **

**DETAILS I REQUIRE:**

**-AUTHOR**

**-TITLE**

**-WHAT IS IT ABOUT**

**-GENRE/CATEGORY (EG. TV/ BIG BANG)**

**THANK-YOU!**


End file.
